The Brothers Winchester : The Hunt Begins
by Krishnaa
Summary: This is sequel to The Brothers Winchester and follows the four Winchester brothers on the road trip through Season 1. Rated T for language/action,etc... this is Au so character may appear to be OOC and may not follow the series completely. Please R&R... On hiatus till I get my muse back... But I will complete this in future for sure... Sorry for the delay and all ...!
1. Chapter 1 : The Beginning

**Disclaimer:** Unfortunately, I don't own Supernatural or the characters. However I do own the AU universe and the OCs. The universe of Silthrims and Royalia are mine.

The story is UnBeta'd as of now.

**A/N :** Hi again guys…so have finally started the sequel to The Brothers Winchester… don't really know how the chapters are gonna shape up but I'm gonna go with the flow for now and pursue along a basic plotline I've thought of…. So sorry for the delay and sorry if this is not worth the wait… Please let me know… Will be eagerly awaiting your reviews and/or PMs…

-**O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-**

**The Beginning**

**PALO ALTO, CALIFORNIA**

He walked up to her grave… and every step, he takes, is an effort… And finally he's there….

Jessica Lee Moore

Beloved Daughter

He looked at the words and swallowed… and then with a sigh looked at the flowers in his hands, "Um…You always said roses were… were lame… so…I brought you …um…" And he cannot finish… the words mean nothing… her smiling face… he wishes he could have her back in his arms…

"Jess, …oh gawd…" He can stand no more… he falls to the ground before her, fighting back the tears…. "I should've protected you… should've told you the truth…" And even as words lips refuse to form words anymore, he puts down the flowers before her …. an arm reaches up out of grave and grabs Sam's wrist… it vice like grip startling him back…

**-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-**

Sam wakes with a start...

The twins look up. Dean is worried… he really is …

"You okay…?"

"Yeah … am fine…"

"Another nightmare….?" Sam just clears his throat and says nothing so Deans keeps it up… the charade they are playing… "Wanna drive for while?"

Ryan's eyebrows seems to hit the fan and Matt's jaws drop to the floor… even Dean knows it was a stupid line but he had to make Sam say _something_ so yeah, _**Sue me, **_ he thinks to himself.

Sam snorts. "In your whole life you never once asked me that."

"Just thought you might want to, never mind…"

"Dean, look man… I understand you guys are worried about me… I do… and thank you for that but seriously… I am **perfectly okay**"

It was now Dean's turn to snort. "Mmn-hmmm…"

"Seriously Sammy…?"

"Please Matt I mean it… leave me alone… k?" Sam does get them but he hates them fussing over him…he pours over the map…

"So, um, where are we?"

"We're just outside a grand junction…"

"You know what … maybe we shouldn't have left Stanford so soon…" Matt said with a sigh.

"We dug around there for a week and came up with… nothing…" Ryan said. He didn't like this anymore than Matt did, but this was for Sammy.

"So …?" Matt scowled. He knew exactly where this was headed and he hated it.

"If we wanna find the thing that killed Jessica…" Dean didn't want to say it out loud.

"We'll have to find Dad first…" Sam finished. He saw a shadow pass over the twins' face. Dean had seen it too… _only for Jess… I am sorry bro…_ Sam hated to see the haunted look on their faces whenever John was mentioned but this was the only way…

"Dad disappearing, and this thing showing up again after twenty years, it's no coincidence. Dad will have answers; he'll know what to do." Dean said reassuringly.

Ryan looked away and Matt peered at the map over Sam's shoulder.

"It's weird man. These coordinates he left us, this Blackwater Ridge." Matt said changing the subject to some extent.

"What about it?"

"There's nothing there, it's just woods. Why is he sending us to the middle of nowhere?"

**-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-**

"They left… what do you mean they left, Ry?" Matt was fully awake now and he wasn't pleased.

"Well, they're not here, right? So they're gone…" Ryan

"Without _us?_ Why would they do that?"

"'Coz maybe they wanted to ditch us…"

"Or maybe they were forced to…"

"Or maybe they just got irritated by your stupid intellect… Don't gimme that look… I'm still here, right… I didn't leave you behind…! Come on Matt isn't it obvious they don't want us on the hunt…?"

"But… that's… why would they do such a thing…? I mean…"

"It's about John and Jess and the demon… why else you moron… they don't want the extra baggage…!" Ryan flopped back on Sam's bed.

Matt didn't know what to say for a long time and he could only come up with a silly line much later… "Next time we get a room with four beds…"

"Sure…. Next time…"

**-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-**

"Man I hate camping" Dean seriously didn't want another camping trip for ages.

"Me too" Sam couldn't agree more.

Dean sighed. "Sam, you know we're gonna find dad, right?"

Sam understands… "Yeah I know…but in the mean time…I'm driving."

Dean tosses him the keys… "'k…. but you're gonna be answering to them as well…"

"Shoot…! That sucks…"

"Yep… I know… let's just go already…"

**-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-**

"OMG, Dean you're hurt…!" Matt forgot to give them a piece of his mind… he was more concerned about Dean.

"Nah… Am fine, kiddo… where's, Ry?"

"Um… he… ummm… he was pretty upset when you left… he said he was going out…"

"Out? _Out_ where?" Sam scowled. They really didn't need this now.

"_**Out**_… I don't know okay… he was… um… in one of his moods… don't worry he'll be back soon…"

"Why did you let him go? You should've stopped him…" Sam wasn't very happy.

"_Like I stopped you...?_ Come on, Sammy… he's not a kid… neither am I… you ditched us… so yeah we're upset…"

"Well, if you're not kids anymore, then start acting like adults…" Sam was going red. "And we didn't ditch you… we came back…"

"Yeah… we're _eternally grateful_ for that…!"

"Stop it you two! What do you think you're doing? Call Ryan's cell… ask him to came back…" Dean sank back in his bed…

**-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-**

Ryan wanted to test it out… he needed to see for himself… this had nothing to do with Sammy or Dean leaving them behind… it was staring to be a habit with his elder siblings… he hated it but it also gave him the chance to test it time and again… and this was a good chance…

"Tut..tut…tut… its Maya's little boy again, is it?" The 21 something said with a malicious smile… she was beautiful… and dead…. Yan could sense the aura of a demon about her whole being… "You wanna play some Winchester boy?"

Ryan had to laugh at that… was she stupid… "Are you … are you that stupid… really?"

Her eyes flared black… "You think you can finish me off…?"

"Wanna bet…?"

She lunged at him… it was what he had been waiting for…with one swift swipe he thrust the dagger in her left arm… Nothing happened…

"Seriously… you think this would kill me…?" She smirked….

"Not just _that_ dagger… " Ryan smile angelically. "The one dipped in my blood…" he opened his palm to show where he'd cut himself…

Her eyes went wide and soon she started writhing even as a fire from within engulfed her in its clutches. Her screams pierced the night sky…and then she was gone…Ryan smiled again … the calculated victorious smile of a hardened hunter… He looked the blood flowing freely from his left palm… _ huh! Works nice…_ He was gonna destroy each of them…each and every single one of them… even if it meant using every drop of blood from his body… _every single drop…._

**-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-**

"_**We are each of us angels with only one wing, and we can fly only by embracing each other**_."  
><em>-Lucian de Crescenzo.<em>

_Hopefully, I'll post soon but seriously your reviews would mean a lot so please do R&R__. Consider this as a draft version. I may rewrite and/or repost (if required or so wanted by you all…). _

_Also since I'll be dealing with Season 1 for now so do tell me ur fav episodes, so that I get an idea what you'd wanna read__ next…_

Keep smiling as always….

**Till next time.**

-**O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-**


	2. Chapter 2 : The Fight

**Disclaimer:** Unfortunately, I don't own Supernatural or the characters. However I do own the AU universe and the OCs. The universe of Silthrims and Royalia are mine.

The story is UnBeta'd as of now.

**A/N :** Hi again guys… Thank for the reviews/alerts and favs… seriously means loads to me… I mean even if a single person likes a fic then the fic is definitely worth continuing, right? Well, anyways…that's what I believe… But glad ur liking it… but please … please leave me ur reviews… pretty please? Will be eagerly awaiting your reviews and/or PMs…

Special thanks to **beckyboo10, nison99, .jared , kenzi121 **and everyone else too**. **Your alerts, favourites and reviews mean a looottttt to me.

Happy reading!

-**O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-**

**The Fight**

"Where the hell were you and what happen'd to your hand?" Dean scowled.

"Nothing… it's just a cut…" Ryan shrugged. He felt pretty tired…_ adrenaline rush' over_, he thought to himself.

"_Nothing_? All that blood is nothing to you? Really, huh?" Dean's face was set but he sighed and tried to calm himself. "What's wrong with you, Ry?"

"_Wrong with me?_" It was Ryan's turn to get angry now and he had every reason to be so. "Are we really doing this _now_, Dean? _Seriously_, Dean?"

Dean didn't answer but a muscle went up in his face… Sam scowled … he wasn't pleased either.

"Fine… so you think something's wrong with me? Great! Well, did you think that when you ditched us on the hunt or did you think that when I was out playing alone?"

"We didn't di-"

"Don't, Sammy… don't even finish that line…"

"Ryan, it was to keep you safe… it was dangerous… Look how it hurt Dean!"

"Really, Sammy? Is everything always gonna be about keeping us _safe_…. Coz we're not kids anymore and we've hunted before…"

"Yeah, that turned out so well last time…"

Ryan glared but then he heaved a sigh to let go of his building anger. "Sammy, I don't wanna fight over this anymore… you did what you thought was right… we didn't like it… I needed some air… I went for a walk… we're all back… end of chapter. Period"

"You missed the part where you cut yourself up!"

"You're hurt too, Dean"

"_This_" Dean said pointing to himself, "is the handiwork of a Wendigo … what's your excuse…? Haunted dagger, maybe? What the hell is wrong with you, Ry?"

"Like I said already… _Nothing _… and I am not suicidal just coz u chose to left us! "

"Really… this is the third time, Ry, and it's getting to be kind of a habit…"

"I didn't cut myself up for fun, Dean… so what do you wanna me to do… see a shrink?"

"I don't think that's such a bad idea…" Sam meant every word of it,

"Really..? And what would I say… my family or whatever is left of it is a hunter's pack… we hunt down evil sons of b******! Demons, wendigos, stuff… and oh not to mention that I am on a road trip with my half-brothers … trying to find the person who fathered me… oh I totally forgot… he wants to kill me too…" Ryan was shaking now and his palm had started bleeding again…

"So _this_ is about Dad?"

"Isn't it always…?" Ryan spat back.

"We didn't ask you to come… you should have stayed at Bobby's …" Sam wasn't backing down either. "This has nothing to do with you… _we_ have to find Dad… _you_ don't need to come with _us._"

Matt gasped and for a second Ryan's face lost all color… but Dean and Sam seemed pretty serious.

"Really…? Wow… took you long enough to say that…"

"Sam's right… this has nothing to do with guys… you should go back to Bobby's… it will be safer…"

Ryan swallowed back the hurt and the words. Matt started to protest but then shut his mouth… Sam brought out the first-aid kit and started dressing Ryan's palm. Nobody said another word. Ryan didn't even protest.

"It doesn't need any stitches… but we'll have to keep an eye for infections… " He said evenly and forwarded the bottle of Tylenol. "Here"

Ryan looked at it and then shook his head… "Am good…!"

Sam frowned for a while and then just shrugged. "Fine. Suit yourself."

Ryan looked at his elder siblings once more and then at Matt and then just went back to his room. Closing the door, he sank into his bed… _They would never understand… never…._ But he could never forget either… never forget the look of hatred and pure venom in John's eyes….

**-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-**

"_You need to tell them…"_

"_No ways, Mom… they can't ever know…"_

"_But they would have to… no use running…"_

"_And have them look me the same way John does…? I can't have that, Mom… never…"_

"_But one day you'll have to… "_

"_Never…never ever…"_

_Maya sighed…she touched his cheeks lovingly… her caress, warm and soothing. "Am soo sorry you have to go through this alone…"_

"_It's not your fault… and if not me, then it'd have been Mattie… and I don't want this on him… not even on my enemy… nobody deserves that look from their own parent… it hurts more than anything…"_

"_Oh sweetheart…" Her eyes glistened. "My little king… Ryan… I wish you could have been here with me, son… and I could have taken away all your pains…"_

"_But you can't… coz am not supposed to set feet on the Royalian soil… they consider me a curse, don't they?"_

"_No… never a curse… but yes, you can't… because your destiny lies elsewhere…"_

"_You don't need to sugarcoat it for me, Mom… I know I bring death and destruction… so I can never come there - not with that yellow-eyed b****** out there…"_

"_Maybe when this is all over… you could come then…"_

"_Yeah, sure, why not? You're not good at the pep-talk thing you know…"_

_She smiled sadly… "Am so sorry, honey…"_

"_I know… you don't have to be… at least you love me…"_

"_Yes, more than my life…" Her voice washed over him like the cool waters from the streams… she kissed his forehead and he wished he could have known her before she left… he wished… he could have a happy picket-fence life like they showed on Tv… with his brothers… his mother… and Dad… _

**-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-**

He woke with a sadness engulfing his heart… he didn't open his eyes… but instead, just listened to the voices of his brothers… _where were they now? Oh yeah… Lake Manioc… they hadn't really spoken much after the fight …. Even Matt kept his silence… it was pretty strained in the Impala… but still he would have that any day to leaving them for safety…he almost snorted…as if safety mattered to him… he was just glad Dean hadn't dropped them off at Bobby's… but nobody spoke of that anymore…. _

"_So what do you…?" Ryan knew Sam was scowling._

"_Hmm… let's check out with the Sheriff first… then we could dig some more…people don't just drown without splashing… I mean, come on, no such thing as peaceful drowning….!" Dean was of course still his obnoxious self… though Ryan could detect the faint aura of strain in his voice._

_Matt snorted… and then sort of just stopped… He felt eyes on them and then on him alone…_

"_You ready to open your eyes yet?" Dean asked lightly but Ryan knew the tension between them was still there. _

He forced open his eyes and then shut them again… he could feel the onset of a mammoth headache. "No… I mean I feel kinda … um…lazy…"

"Yeah, blood loss _kinda_ does that." Sam's voice was even with a faint trace of sarcasm. He got a look from Dean. "What…? You're babying him! They're _grown-ups_ don't you remember, Dean?"

"Sammy, please…"

"Fine… and its Sam…"

"Yeah sure, Sammy" Dean could be cheeky without even trying… Matt snorted… "You want something to eat? We could drop you off at the restaurant and head to Sheriff's…"

"Am not hungry…" But his stomach protested pretty soundly. Matt and Sammy laughed and then looked away.

"Yeah… sure… now we'll drop you off and then visit the sheriff's… no more arguments…!"

**-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-**

**TBC**

"_**We are each of us angels with only one wing, and we can fly only by embracing each other**_."  
><em>-Lucian de Crescenzo.<em>

_Okay so may be this wasn't such a piece of art after all… I mean it could have been better…I think next chappy's again gonna continue with Dead In The Water__ or maybe you want me to jump to the end and move on to Bloody Mary?_

_Sometimes I think I could've kept it to just three… Mattie more often ends up being the sidekick… this fic is mostly about the other three Winchesters… especially Ryan… You think I should maybe kill off Mattie… I really don't wanna do that… but do tell me what you think… I'll try to put in an update by this Saturday or before… but please review… even a few lines from make my day… they mean a lot to me…_

Keep smiling as always….

**Till next time,**

**Krish**

-**O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-**


	3. Chapter 3 : Dead In The Water I

**Disclaimer:** Unfortunately, I don't own Supernatural or the characters. However I do own the AU universe and the OCs. The universe of Silthrims and Royalia are mine. Some dialogues used in this chapter are also based on the ones used in the original show along with many of my own - to fit things into the storyline.

The story is UnBeta'd as of now, so all errors, grammar or spellings, etc, are all mine. And I am really sorry for them. I do read it before uploading. But sometimes it's so hard spot your own errors. Hope you guys can overlook them.

**A/N :** Hi again guys… So I've tried playing with _Dead In the Water…_ inserting Matt and Ryan into the picture and tweaking it to suit the storyline. So it's a bit longish. In case you feel bored or are totally disappointed with what I did, do please let me know… I wanted to try out this style here… and if you like this we can go ahead with some more chappies based on other epis… please tell me what you think… so please review… okay, so I guess am a bit greedy… hehe…

Meanwhile, thanks to all those who have read this fic and are patient to read more.

Thanks also to **BeckettFan03** **,beckyboo10, CBloom2, nison99, romi luvz jared , kenzi121 and Niiroya **and everyone else too**. **Your alerts, favourites and reviews put a smile on my face, no matter what…..

Happy reading! Will be eagerly awaiting your views & reviews …

-**O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-**

**Dead In The Water I**

"Hey, I'm still thinking…" Dean scowled.

Sam rolled his eyes and Matt scowled.

"That's the third time you've said that… so _what_ are you _thinking_…?" Matt liked the fact that they had finally formed an unspoken truce…

"I like kids…I'm just trying to figure out my favorites…"

Matt snorted. "_You like kids_…? How come we didn't know _that_…?"

"Fine… whatever…" Dean hated it when they ganged up against him. Looking for a diversion, his face lit up when he found the perfect one. He was evil when he wanted to be. "Hey, wakey, wakey, Sleeping Beauty…" He knew Ryan was suffering a mammoth headache… but the kid needed some food… and fresh air…

"De…" Ryan wasn't happy… "ughhh my head! Wh't happn'd- ?"

Dean scowled. _Okay so that wasn't a good idea_… "Well, come on, Princess, its past noon… you've gotta eat something…"

"Go aw'y!" Ryan burrowed deep within the covers again.

Dean was about say something about that but Sam chose that exact moment to interrupt. "So there's the three drowning victims this year." His eyes were as usual glued to his laptop.

"And before that?"

"Uh yeah…six more… spread out over the past 35 years. Those bodies were never recovered either. If there is something out there, it's picking up its pace."

"So what, we got a lake monster on a binge? That sounds crazy, Sammy!" Matt snorted.

"This whole lake monster thing—It, It just bugs me."

"Why?"

"Loch Ness, uh Lake Champlain—There are literally hundreds of eyewitness accounts, but here, almost nothing. Whatever it is out there, no one's living to talk about it." Sam's scowl was getting worse.

Something on the webpage caught Dean's attention. "Wait, Bar, Christopher Bar. Where have I heard that name before?"

"Christopher Bar, the victim in May." Sam opens the link. "Oh…Christopher Bar was Andrea's husband. Lucas' father . Apparently, he took Lucas out swimming. Lucas was on a floating wooden platform when Chris drowned, two hours before the kid got rescued. Maybe we have an eyewitness after all."

"No wonder that kid was so freaked out." Dean knew how that felt… he had never got over Mary's death. His heart went out to the kid… "Watching one of your parents die isn't _something_ you just _get over_."

**-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-**

_Come play with me… come play with me…_

Ryan woke with a start. _That voice…._

"Hey, you okay…?" Matt asked. Ryan seemed a bit off color lately.

"Here" Dean put the paper on the bed and handed him the glass of water.

Ryan took a sip and then the paper caught his attention. It was the picture of a house. "What's this?"

"Well, Dean, um, he was playing _Jerry Maguire_"

"What-? Shut up, Matt! That's what Lucas drew me…" He said with a faint hint of a smile.

"Lucas…oh yeah… the poor kid… he drew this for you… I thought he wasn't responding to anyone…"

"Like I told Andrea, kids are strong. You'd be surprised what they can deal with."

Matt and Ryan knew exactly what he meant. An ominous silent fell over the room, broken by Sam entering the room. "So, I think it's safe to say we can rule out Nessie."

"What do you mean?"

"I just drove past the Carlton house. There was an ambulance there. Will Carlton is dead."

"He drowned?"

"Yep, in the sink."

"What the hell?" Matt couldn't believe what he heard.

"So you're right, this isn't a creature; we're dealing with something else." Dean frowned.

"Yeah, but what?"

"Water wraith maybe? Some kind of demon? I mean, something that controls water…" Matt knew he was rambling but both his elder siblings looked at each other and then at him even as a realization hit them. Matt knew where they were headed…"Water that comes from the same source."

"The lake" Dean and Sam said in unison.

"Yeah."

"Which would explain why it's upping the body count. The lake is draining. It'll be dry in a few months. Whatever this thing is, whatever it wants, it's running out of time." Sam's brain was thrumming.

"And if it can get through the pipes, it can get to anyone, almost anywhere. This is gonna happen again soon." Dean added.

"And we do know one other thing for sure. We know this has got something to do with Bill Carlton" Matt could almost see the pieces coming together.

"Yeah, It took both his kids." Dean wasn't happy about this at all… he had a sick feeling in his gut…

Sam nodded. "And I've been asking around. Lucas' dad, Chris—Bill Carlton's godson"

"Let's go pay Mr. Carlton a visit."

**-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-**

"Andrea said the kid never drew like that till his dad died." Dean said thoughtfully.

"There are cases going through a traumatic experience could make people more sensitive to premonitions, psychic tendencies." Sam tried to reason out.

"Whatever's out there, what if Lucas is tapping into it somehow? I mean it's only a matter of time before somebody else drowns. If you got a better lead, please…"

Sam had to concede to that. "All right…we got another house to find."

"The only problem is , there are about a thousand yellow two-stories in this county alone." Matt was already scanning his side of the scenery.

Sam looked back at the picture again. "See this church? I bet there's less than a thousand of that around here."

"Oh, college boy thinks he's so smart." Dean smirked and Sam has to smile to that…but then he looked at Dean with thoughtful eyes.

"You know, um…what you said about mom…you never told me that before." Sam really had no idea about it before.

"It's no big deal…" Dean shrugged it off like he always did but Sam looked at him intently. "Oh God, we're not gonna have to hug or anything, are we?"

Both Matt and Sam couldn't help smiling. They rode on in warm silence.

"Hey, pull over…!" Ryan said urgently after a while.

"Hey you gonna be sick?"

"Ha-ha… funny Dean… but look over there…"

They look to where he's pointing… it's the white church and across the road… the yellow house… Lucas' picture seemed to have come to life…

**-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-**

"We're sorry to bother you ma'am, but does a little boy live here, by chance? He might wear a blue ball cap, has a red bicycle." Dean used his best soothing voice.

The old lady looked crestfallen, her voice wavering when she replied. "No sir. Not for a very long time. Peter's been gone for 35 years now. The police never—I never had any idea what happened. He just disappeared." Her voice broke as she turned away from the frame.

Ryan noticed the little green soldiers and nudged Sam.

"Losing him— You know, it's…It's worse than dying"

It broke their heart they way she said it… it must have been so much worse for her…

"Did he disappear from here—I mean, from this house?" Dean asked gently

"He was supposed to ride his bike straight home after school, and he never showed up."

Ryan pulled a picture off of the lady's table – it showed two boys, one with a red bicycle. He turned it over. "Peter Sweeney and Billy Carlton, 1970."

As soon as he had read aloud he knew what his brothers were thinking…

**-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-**

"Okay this little boy, Peter Sweeney, vanishes, and this is all connected to Bill Carlton somehow." Matt frowned… he wished he could have heard it firsthand… but of course _four's a crowd._

"Yeah, Bill sure as hell seems to be hiding something, huh?" Dean knew his gut feeling.

"And Bill—The people he loves—Are all getting punished." Sam added.

Dean agreed. "Yep…So what if Bill did something to Peter?"

Matt knows where this was leading "What if Bill killed him?"

They exchanged looks among themselves.

"Then Peter's spirit would be furious. It'd want revenge. It's possible."

**-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-**

"So great… you think the Shreiff's mad…. He's turning us away…kicking us out!" Matt wasn't happy.

They stopped at the red signal, the sign reading Milwaukee is to the left.

"He gave us the option…" Ryan reasoned calmly.

Sam shook his head and looked back at the signal. "Green."

"What?" It snapped Dean out of his thoughts.

"Light's green"

Dean's face's set and then he turned the other way.

"Uh, the interstate's the other way."

"I know."

"But Dean, this job-I think it's over." Sam's not sure where Dean's going with this.

"I'm not so sure."

"If Bill murdered Peter Sweeney and Peter's spirit got its revenge, case closed. The spirit should be at rest." Matt hates to side with Sam but this time he thinks Sammy's right.

"All right, so what if we take off and this thing isn't done. You know, what if we missed something? What if more people get hurt?"

"But why would you think that?" Sam doesn't understand why Dean's so obsessed with this one.

"Because Lucas was really scared."

"So that's what this is about?"

"I just don't want to leave town till I know the kid's okay."

"_Who are you, and what have you done with our brother?"_

"Shut up."

**-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-**

"Are you sure about this? It's pretty late man." Sam isn't very comfortable walking up to Andrea.

_Come play with me _

Ryan gasped but checked himself… Something didn't feel right to him. Dean rings the doorbell, and Lucas flings the door open, panting.

"Lucas! Lucas?"

Lucas ran back, the brothers close at his heels. They find him banging on the bathroom door… water pouring out from under it. Deans pushes him aside to Sam and kicks open the door. As the door burst open, Dean pulls Lucas into his arms, as Sam, Matt and Ryan race in… They know Andrea's below the water but even with them grunting together they cannot bring her out…And then Ryan knows… Panting he pulls opens his bandaged hand below water… and tries to open his wound. Just as he feels the warm seep out, Sam and Matt have Andrea out of the tub… They roll onto the floor heaving and she starts coughing up water.

**-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-**

"Can you tell me?" Sam asks as gently as he could. He knows it not easy for her.

"No. It doesn't make any sense." She starts crying. All this is too much for her handle alone. "I'm going crazy."

"No, you're not. Tell me what happened—everything."

"I heard…I thought I heard…there was this voice"

"What did it say?"

"It said…it said "Come play with me."….."

Ryan checks himself from gasping… but he can feel Matt's eyes on him…

Andrea doesn't know what to think anymore. "What's happening…?"

Dean lays down an old scrapbook that says, "Jake – 12 years old" before her. "Do you recognize the kids in these pictures?"

"What? Um…Um, no. I mean, except that's my dad right there. He must have been about 12 in these pictures." She moves her finger over to a different picture of her father as a kid, and he is standing right next to another kid his age.

The brothers look up. _Peter Sweeney_.

Dean knows what this means. "Chris Bar's drowning-The connection wasn't to Bill Carlton. It must have been to sheriff."

Sam corrects him. "Bill and the sheriff—they were both involved with Peter."

Andrea's confused. "What about Chris? My dad—what are you talking about?"

Dean notices Lucas staring outside the window. "Lucas? Lucas, what is it?"

He ignores them and walks outside. They all follow him.

A strange fear grips Andrea's heart. "Lucas, honey?"

He keeps walking till he stops at a grassy patch and looks to Dean.

Dean frowns. "You and Lucas get back to the house and stay there, okay?" He doesn't want Lucas and Andrea outside… She does follow his orders…

They start digging… till they hear a very distinct metallic thud… falling to the ground, they use their hands to dig up the source of the sound.

"Peter's bike" Sam says, pulling it upright.

"Who are you?"

They turn to find Jake aiming a gun at them… he seems furious and somewhat spooked.

"Put the gun down, Jake." Sam can see his hands shaking.

"How did you know that was there?" Jake, of course, doesn't give up easy…

"What happened—You and Bill killed Peter, drowned him in the lake and then buried the bike? You can't bury the truth, Jake. Nothing stays buried." Dean's voice is even but has the same iron it held for guys like Peter.

"I don't know what the hell you're talking about."

"You and Bill killed Peter Sweeney 35 years ago. That's what the hell I'm talking about." Dean doesn't mince his words…

"Dad!" Andrea cannot believe her ears as she comes running to them…

"And now you got one seriously pissed off spirit." Matt finishes for him.

"It's gonna take Andrea, Lucas, everyone you love. It's gonna drown them. And it's gonna drag their bodies God knows where, so you can feel the same pain Peter's mom felt. And then, after that, it's gonna take you, and it's not gonna stop until it does." Sam hates the fact that they have to do this before Andrea but it has to be done.

"Yeah, and how do you know that?"

"Because that's exactly what it did to Bill Carlton."

"Listen to you all… you guys are insane…"

Dean's had enough. "I don't really give a rat's ass what you think of us. But if we're gonna bring down this spirit, we need to find the remains, salt them, and burn them into dust. Now tell me you buried Peter somewhere. Tell me you didn't just let him go in the lake."

_Come play with me._

Ryan blinks back the pain. _What the hell was that again?He didn't have time for this…_

"Dad, is any of this true?"

"No. Don't listen to them, they're liars and they're dangerous."

Andrea hates the feeling she has in her stomach. "Something tried to drown me. Chris died on that lake. Dad, look at me." He does…"Tell me you—you didn't kill anyone." He does want to say it but can't… he can't look into her anymore and she knows… "Oh my God."

"Billy and I were at the lake. Peter was the smallest one. We always bullied him, but this time…it got rough. We were holding his head under the water, we didn't mean to. But we held him under too long and he drowned. We let the body go, and it sank. Oh Andrea, we were kids. We were so scared. It was a mistake. But, Andrea, to say that I have anything to do with these drownings, with Chris, because of some ghost…it's not rational."

"All right listen to me, all of you. We need to get you away from this lake as far as we can right now."

_Come play with me._

Ryan gasps and falls to the ground holding his head…Dean rushes to him… "Ry… Ry.. hey what's wrong?"

_You can't save them… I won't let you…_

He wants to scream at Dean to save Lucas… to finish off Peter… but hurts even to open his mouth… he cannot think straight anymore as unbearable pain hits him…

**-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-**

**TBC**

"_**We are each of us angels with only one wing, and we can fly only by embracing each other**_."  
><em>-Lucian de Crescenzo.<em>

_Gosh, That was a huge one…__at least by my standard…hope it doesn't bore you all to death… we're almost at the end of this epi… and did you guys notice what Ryan heard… it's not full of suspense when you follow epis, right? Its definitely not at all easy to bend the episodes to suit ones end… But I'm trying to add some twists… needless to say next chappie also deals with the same epi to some extent... of course I'll try to add some twists… but first you've gotta tell me what you guys think… meanwhile I'll be working the next chapter… so if u feel this requires some major change then drop me a review… so that I can do so before posting the next chappie… may be sometime next week… !_

_And oh, am not gonna kill off Matt… I like him much too… but I had to ask what you thought… this fic is for you all as much as it is for me…so if you wanted me to kill off Matt, I had to arrange that though it'd have hurt me as well… thank God, I don't have to murder my own OCs…_

Keep smiling as always….

**Till next time.**

-**O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-**


	4. Chapter 4 : Dead In The Water II

**Disclaimer:** Unfortunately, I don't own Supernatural or the characters. However I do own the AU verse and the OCs. The universe of Silthrims and Royalia are mine. Some dialogues used in this chapter are also based on the ones used in the original show along with many of my own - to fit things into the storyline.

The story is UnBeta'd as of now, so all errors, grammar or spellings, etc, are all mine. And I am really sorry for them. I do read it before uploading. But sometimes it's so hard spot your _own_ errors. Hope you guys can overlook them.

**A/N :** Hi , so far so good, I guess… glad u're loving the stuff I've put up till now… hope u like this one too… please review and let me know what you think or what you would like to see next. So we're already headed towards Bloody Mary…Thanks to each and every one of you who have read and/or reviewed/alerted/favorite my fic… it always means so much… I'm glad I was able to add Ryan and Matt to the mix without making it look gross… hehe… But seriously it was pretty tough and I was scared of messing it up bad… I had to watch and re-watch the episode like 6 times in a row to find nooks and crannies where I could put in my stuff, you know…

And okay, so no killing off Matt… I get it… I'm so happy that you guys like him… hope u like Ryan too…when you guys like my OCs and accept them as a part of the Winchester family, it really does mean sooo much to me… can't tell u how great it feels in words…it means I've done something right at least… so thanks… and no matter how much I keep thanking you, it's still never gonna be enough….

Will be eagerly awaiting your reviews and/or PMs… Love them and love you all too…. actually am dying to hear from you all soon… so please be good friends and hurry up!

P.S. **SwirlyTwirly** and **Dre20** if u're reading this… please, please, please turn on ur PMs… I really wish to thank everyone personally… I love to do so… at least I try… but I can't even drop you a thank you PM…! :( Anyways thanks for following up…

A very special Thanks to **Rae Artemis** for adding The Brothers Winchester to her c2 **Reality is the only obstacle to happiness. **If you're reading this Thanks Rae - it means a lot. :)

Also **fairyqueenie, **welcome to my fic. Hope I can write better and better.

-**O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-**

**Dead In The Water II**

_Come play with me._

Ryan gasped and fell to the ground holding his head…Dean rushed to him… "Ry… Ry.. hey what's wrong?"

_You can't save them… I won't let you…_

He wanted to scream at Dean to save Lucas… to finish off Peter… but it hurt even to open his mouth… he could not think straight anymore as unbearable pain hit him…

**-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-**

He forced open his eye … "_Lucas_!" He gasped, doing his best to get up!

Andrea gasped, seeing Lucas going down to the lake. Jake stood horrified and transfixed for a second.

"GO!" Ryan forced himself up on shaking legs. "GO!"

"**_Lucas_**!" Jake screamed in fear and broke into a sprint, others close behind making for the dock where Lucas sat reaching his hand in the water.

_Come play with me._

Ryan fought the pain back.

"**Lucas**!" Dean wished he could get there faster.

"**Lucas**! Baby stay where you are!" Andrea wished he would listen.

A hand came up and pulled Lucas below…

"**NOOOO**!"

They reached the edge of the lake… Jake stopped with a gasp…

_Peter… Peter's vacuous eyes boring into him… even as his head disappeared under water…Peter…_

Sam and Dean jumped into the water while Matt caught Andrea from doing the same.

"No Andrea… you've gotta stay here…!"

"No Lucas! Let go…" She fought him off…

"We'll get him … they'll get him… please just stay here… they'll get him!" Matt reassured her, hoping his brothers _would keep his word. _

She broke down in his arms... "My baby!...Please…!"

Ryan's head felt like it was on fire… he had to save them… he brought out the knife…

_No… you can't have him…You can't take him from me…_

"Ughhh!" Ryan groaned, his legs refusing to support him any more…

Matt turned to see his twin writhing in pain…he was torn between running to Ryan and keeping his hold on Andrea… "Ry… Ry, what's wrong?"

Dean and Sam broke to the surface, having found nothing… their guts churned…

"Sam?"

Sam shook his head… and they dived back in…

"Lucas, where are you…?" Andrea thought she'd pass out…but Lucas needed her… "Please let me go… I've to find him…"

Jake saw it all and knew what he had to do…Taking off his jacket, he walked into the water… "Peter, if you can hear me. Please Peter, I'm sorry. I'm so—I'm so sorry."

"Daddy…. NOOO…."

"Peter. Lucas—He's just a little boy. Please, it's not his fault, it's _mine_. Please take me."

Dean broke to surface and saw what was happening… "Jake, no!"

"Peter… please…."

And Peter emerged from the water.

"Let it be over, Peter… please…"

"Daddy! Daddy! No!" Andrea screamed in vain even as Jake was dragged under. Dean went after him…

Ryan reopened his wound on a rock… he had to save them… but the pain was unbearable….and then suddenly it stopped, even as Sam broke to the surface… shaking his head at Andrea…

"No!" She broke down, pushing away from Matt.

"I am so sorry…" Matt caught her in his arms again and held on tighter… Ryan couldn't fight back the tears any longer… Jake… Lucas… they were both gone… _he_ couldn't save them…

"No… please… no…!" Andrea's pain was beyond control.

And then Dean surfaced, holding Lucas in his arms, panting…

Andrea went limp with relief in Matt's arms… And finally it was all over… Ryan let the relief wash over him even as sleep enveloped him in her sweet arms…

**-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-**

Ryan could hear voices…  
><em>"Ry… Ry… come on bro… please open your eyes…I'm sorry we fought…. Just… just open your eyes for Sammy…"<em>

"S'my?" he forced open his eyes… everything was a blur… and the light hurt his eyes…

"_Yeah, buddy… come on, just stay with me, okay…?"_

Sam's voice sounded muffled even as Ryan tried to focus on his face. His head felt as if it would burst open any second and his hand burned as if someone had set it on fire… Someone was bending over it…

"H'rts…!"

"_Sorry, bro!" Matt's voice was taut. "You opened the wound again… looks like it's a bit inflamed…"_

"Wha-?" And suddenly it all came back… he tried sitting up but Sam pushed him back firmly yet gently. "Luc-"

"He's okay… Dean's taking care of him… they're both okay…"

Ryan turned to where Sam nodded… indeed Lucas seemed okay in Dean's arms, Andrea showering him with hugs and kisses. He sank back.

"T'rd…Sl'p", He mumbled. Once again sleep won over him.

**-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-**

Ryan could hear voices again… this time he remembered… he knew the smell and feel of leather too… he was lying inside the Impala… He sighed peacefully…he wanted to play possum for a little longer…he felt as he was floating anyway… so maybe he could stay like that a little longer… it felt good…

"Look, we're not gonna save everybody." He heard Sammy reason.

"I know." Dean's voice sounded sad and heavy.

"Sam, Dean." Andrea's soft voice soothed him. "Hey Matt…"

"Hey…"

She smiled at them. "We're glad we caught you. We just um, we made you lunch for the road. Lucas insisted on making the sandwiches himself", she said pointing to the tray Lucas held.

"Can I give it to them now?" That was Lucas' voice…it was the first time they heard him… soft and sweet like kids should be… Ryan sighed in relief…

"Of course."

"Come on Lucas; let's load this into the car." Dean sounded happy, as he led Lucas to the Impala. Ryan knew Dean had got attached to the kid.

"How you holding up?" Ryan could hear Sam's whisper… _so does he now have superior hearing? Hmm… that wasn't bad…_

"It's just gonna take a long time to sort through everything, you know?" He could feel her sad smile.

"Andrea, I'm … we're sorry."

"You saved my son. I can't ask for more than that. Dad loved me. He loved Lucas. No matter what he did, I just have to hold on to that."

He could feel Dean put something in the rear seat beside him. _Smells good._ He could feel Dean taking the driver's seat.

"All right, if you're gonna be talking now, this is a very important phrase, so I want you to repeat it one more time."

"Zeppelin rules!" Lucas chimes out and they exchange high-fives… Ryan knew Dean would make a good Dad someday… and he somehow totally fit with Andrea and Lucas… he sighed softly…

Dean turned towards him but didn't comment yet…Instead he looked back to Lucas, somewhat wistfully. "You take care of your mom, okay?"

"All right!"

He could hear Andrea come up and … _wait_… _what was that_… _did she just kiss him_…**_How come_ _I always miss the good parts…?_**

"Thank you…." Her soft voice soothed him… reminded him of someone else… Dean must have been dazed.

"So how is he?"

"He's okay, I guess… just a little tired out…" He had never heard Dean fumble with a woman before… _what, did she kiss him again? God, why the hell couldn't he open his eyes… he could almost see Sammy and Mattie giggle… only boys don't giggle, right…?_

"Thank you…"

Dean finally seemed to have broken the trance and going red, he started towards the car, leaving behind a chuckling Andrea.

"Sam, Matt, move your asses. We're gonna run out of daylight before we hit the road."

The last thing he hears is the Impala's engines revving up… its comforting sound lulling him back to sleep.

**-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-**

Ryan must have dozed off for long… when he finally woke, it was to Dean shaking him gently.

"Come on, we're here…. Time to wake up…"

"Wh're?"

"Motel… buddy… come on…" Dean helped him and led him to their room. It was a big room with one king-sized bed and another single one …Ryan tried to move to the single bed but Dean deposited him on the larger one…

"'m f'n…"

"Mmnnn-hmm… Tell that to your fever… you know you have some kind of love affair with it… you're always getting the fever…"

"Evr'un do's"

"Not as much as you do… as a kid even the doctors were baffled by you…. And they couldn't find anything in their tests either…" Sam remembered them rushing with a burning Ryan to the ER.

"Am h't"

"Yeah, right… just sleep now 'coz you gotta lot to answer when you're up next, _Mr Hot_ !"

Ryan didn't even know what happened next… the last he heard was his brothers chuckling at something he had said…

**-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-**

When Ryan woke next he felt tired and achy...

"D'n…?"

"Shhhh… am here…."

But it wasn't Dean. "M'tt…?" His voice sounded hoarse.

"Yep… and before you ask Sam and Dean had to leave on a hunt…"

"Th'y l'ft us…?" Ryan knew they were angry but he was sick… _they couldn't have left if he was sick unless.._. "Th'y m'd?"

"No, silly, of course they weren't mad… they were worried… they hardly slept the whole of last two days…your fever broke last night…"

"Oh…"

"Yeah… something came up… they didn't wanna leave, Ryan, but there was no option…I mean they're the best and if they hadn't gone and more planes crashed… that would've been worse… so I had to make them go… it's not the same as before…they didn't want to leave this time… honest…"

Ryan frowned … he didn't … couldn't follow Matt, yet… "Wh-..I don' "

Matt smiled at him. "It's okay, bro… you've got me… besides, your fever's gone… and they are gonna come back soon…"

"Oh"

"What happened with you though?"

"Me?"

"Yeah, genius … _you_"

"I don' rem'mb'r… "

"Well, you better tax your brain a little before they come back" Matt smiled as he watched Ryan settle back into sleep again. "Sleep well, bro… I am here…"

**-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-**

"So how did it go?" Matt whispered.

"How's Ryan?"

"He's okay… sleeping… he's pretty wiped out… well, how was the hunt…?"

"Piece of cake…" Dean swallowed and Sam snorted.

"Really Dean, piece of cake, huh? Was that after or before we landed? I mean I think I'd imagined you squealing like a little girl at one time… scared shit of flying!"

"What? _Hilarious_, drama queen!"

Matt snorted… "Dean, _you are scared of flying?_ Wow!"

"Don't … don't even go there, Matt… Am warning you…"

Ryan took that moment to groan something like a _shuddup… le' me sl'p_

They stopped.

"Fine, Sleeping Beauty, we'll talk in the morning!"

**-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-**

"_**We are each of us angels with only one wing, and we can fly only by embracing each other**_."  
><em>-Lucian de Crescenzo.<em>

_You know this is one of my favs in S01 coz it brings out so much in Dean… I loved his little thing with Andrea and had hoped that if Dean ever settled down it could be with her… she seems so much stronger and more accepting of Dean than Lisa… so wish it could have been Andrea and Lucas rather than Lisa and Ben… Andrea, delicate as she looks, is strong enough to still love her father and respect him for all the love he had for them… instead of blaming him fo__r her husband's death… she has seen much but still starts moving on… and she's clearly fallen for Dean for his actions rather his smart-ass remarks or good looks … so who knows maybe there could be more of her… coz of course this is AU…what do you say ?… but come on you've gotta sit up and review and make my day! And you can tell if you like the way I flow in and out of the original epis without breaking the actual flow… I do hope you do…!_

_As for the next update… I hope to write more soon… I guess after these two biggies, I'll try out for a break but don't worry, not too long, I hope… but see even I've__ had to watch and re-watch Bloody Mary to find places to put in my twists and gosh, that epi is very tricky…I'm finding it hard to make any change to it…maybe coz I like it just the way it is…But that simply won't do for this fic, huh?… so please be patient with me… am really trying to write better and faster… but do please review in the meantime._

Keep smiling as always…. :)

**Till next time.**

-**O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-**


	5. Chapter 5 : Panic Attack!

**Disclaimer:** Unfortunately, I don't own Supernatural or the characters. However I do own the AU universe and the OCs. The universe of Silthrims and Royalia are mine.

The story is UnBeta'd as of now. Apologies for all errors.

**A/N :** Hi again everybody…So Sorry for being sooo late…. I have tried to write up on Bloody Mary … this chapter would be a beginning sort of… but its really tough trying to twist an existing/original storyline, so I don't know if I am going to do so great… actually am pretty tensed… I actually changed the chapter around like thrice and still don't know if this looks okay… let me know what you think!

Thanks for reading/reviewing/alerting/ adding it to your fav lists… u give me the guts to face my fears head on and publish new chappies… so thank you all so much!

Happy reading!

-**O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-**

**Panic Attack!**

When Ryan woke next morning, he felt better… and lucid… which was _**SO**_ not good… His brothers seemed to pounce on him once they understood he was doing better. They were getting on his nerves… he had tried everything to avoid their questions and finally resorted to pleading…

"Can we not discuss this, now?"

"Nope, you have to do the honors … n_ow_, Ry…"

Ryan sighed. "But there's nothing to it…"

"Oh puh-leeze, cut the crap! We saw what happened… so please explain…"

"Fine" Ryan was exasperated but he had to find a way. "I could hear what Andrea heard… and it hurt a lot!"

"You heard Peter's spirit…?" Dean and Sam exchanged looks and scowled.

"Yeah, what's the big deal about it…? Andrea heard it too."

"Umm… that's 'coz _he_ was _drowning her_…"

"It's no big deal, guys…stranger things happen…"

"Yeah… they do… but not to _us_… I mean, not like this."

"_Really_?" Ryan started but then stopped himself with a sigh. "Looks, I don't know what happened but maybe Peter somehow got to me… maybe he wanted us dead 'coz we were helping them out…"

"Only _you_ heard him."

"So maybe he was targeting us one by one… maybe he already knew I wasn't doing so well… that I was weak … Dean, Sammy, am telling you … it's no big deal…I guess he was angry that we tried to stop him…"

From their looks he could tell they weren't convinced. "Okay, fine… so what else do you think it was…! May be you should call Missouri and tell her I'm a psychic or something…"

Matt snorted at that… Dean and Sam didn't comment. They were concerned over whatever had happened.

"Look guys, I'm telling you… its nothing… and if it was something, I'd have told you… Am not as brave as you are Dean…"

"If you're talking about that hell flight, I'd advise you to _STOP_ but I think we could give Missouri or Bobby a call…or maybe even Dad." As soon as he had said it, he wanted to kick himself but the damage was done. Matt was scowling and Ryan had gone shades paler and Sam, well if looks could kill, Dean would have been lying in a dead heap … Ryan's breath hitched. "Ry, I didn't mean to… I am so sorry…"

Maybe it was because he was sick or maybe he had _had_ enough with John, Ryan lost it then and there… "_NO, you go ahead and tell him… tell him I'm tapping into ghosts now… and he'll think I'm a monster…_" He was shaking all over, an age-old fear blinding him.

"What? No, he wouldn't…!"

"_Really? Well, try him, Dean… go ahead and call him… if you miss him so much, tell him what happened…_" Ryan was seething. They were stumped - they had never seen Ryan fly off the handle before… not like _that_.

"Ryan, calm down… you're not well…!"

"_Calm down…? You wan' me to calm down… do you know what he did… what he did to me…to Mattie? You're always talking about him… you and Sammy… maybe you need him more than us… Well, do give him a call and he'll finish us off for good!_" Fear and anger swept through him… he could hardly feel anything else…

Dean knew he was treading on treacherous ground but he needed to calm Ryan down… he was starting to hyperventilate. "Ryan, Ry, listen, am not gonna call Dad… just please calm down…"

"_Stop telling me what I'm supposed to do!_ _You don't know him… you don't anything about him! He hates me… he wants me dead…! _"

Sam knew a panic attack when he saw one and he understood the urgency in Dean's voice. He tried to touch Ryan reassuringly. Ryan jumped back as if electrocuted. "Ry, you're just panicking… listen to us… we won't call Dad…!"

Ryan really felt like crying… he could hardly hear what they were saying but every time they said _Dad_ or _John,_ it was like a blow to him. He slid down to the floor gasping for air… For a moment, blackness engulfed him… if John came to know about him hearing Peter… he knew what would happen … what John was capable of… he felt himself suffocating… someone was choking him… And then the mist seemed to clear a little…Dean was telling him something… "_Easy, Ry… I'm sorry, bro… we won't call Dad… just breathe okay…breathe… am so sorry… please…_"

"_He will kill me Dean… he hates me…" Ryan thought he heard himself squeak. Gawd! He sounded worse than a girl…_

"_No… no one will hurt you, Ry…I promise… forget it… please just calm down…breathe… with me…okay…."_

Ryan did follow Dean's direction and soon felt cool air entering his lungs… he savored it and then found himself in Dean's arms... He was calm enough to go deep red… his brothers, if they saw anything, hardly commented… Sam was busy drawing circles on his back and Matt held his hand…Dean was using the voice he reserved for them when they were little kids… Ryan could feel his cheeks burning… Slowly he pushed them away… "'m fine… sorry… I just…"

"Hey it's okay… I'm sorry too… I just… we were worried about you, k?"

"But trust me Dean… it's nothing… seriously…"

"Okay… okay… just don't get excited again… come on lie down and rest for a while… We'll be moving tomorrow morning…"

"We're leaving?" Matt really wanted to steer towards a new direction.

"Yeah, Bobby called on the way back here…" Dean played along as he and Sam helped Ryan to bed… the color was coming back to his face.

"Where are we going?"

**-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-**

"You're an idjit, Dean… what the hell were ya thinkin'?"

"B-but Bobby, come on its not normal… even by our standards…" Dean was indignant.

"Really and what exactly is _normal_ by _Winchester standard_, boy?" Bobby wasn't at all pleased. "Stop fooling around your brother, boy… leave the kid be…" He had to somehow get Dean off their backs because Bobby knew what was happening to Ryan… at least he could guess it to a great extent… from whatever he remembered of Maya… and the way John acted and what the boys had told him… he had read between the lines and done some research on his own… hell, he'd even thought about seeking out Missouri… but in the end he didn't have to… He just needed to keep Dean off Ryan's back..

"Bobby, come on, don't tell me it doesn't worry you…!"

_It does… it worried him sick… everyday_… "Dean, you idjit… Peter was a spirit… he wasn't a normal human being… demons… ghosts … spirits… they do stuff… so maybe he'd singled Ryan out… I don't give a rat's ass 'bout that… what worries me though is the fact that you keep bring up John in front of Ryan and Matt… "

"Come on, Bobby… what is wrong with you? We _are_ _searching_ for Dad… so obviously _he_ comes up…They knew what they were getting into…"

"Yet they went… did it occur to you two boneheads that maybe they are scared to death and the only reason they are staying on is 'coz you two mean the world to them, huh?"

That silenced whatever Dean had to say.

"Stop freaking them out and get on with the case… and Dean, try not to bring John up before them…"

Dean sighed… He wasn't convinced… He was still concerned about Ryan but he knew the older hunter's logic was rational, so he decided to let it go…for now…"Yeah… okay… thanks, Bobby."

Bobby, on his part, heaved a sigh of relief…

**-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-**

_Why Sam?_

Sam woke with a start. Dean had been shaking him… He took a shaky breath and looked about him. Ryan was sleep _… he seemed to be doing that a lot lately_… and Dean and Matt were looking at him with deep concern. He sighed. "I take it I was having a nightmare."

"Yeah, another one" Matt was worried for Sammy and Ryan.

"Hey, at least I got some sleep."

"You know, sooner or later we're gonna have to talk about this." And Dean meant to keep his word.

Sam really needed to change the subject. "Are we here?"

"Yup, welcome to Toledo, Ohio." Matt said cheerfully.

Sam picked up the newspaper. The circled news read _Shoemaker, Steven- The Shoemaker family is sad to announce the sudden death of their beloved husband and father, Steven Shoemaker. Steven was 46. A short service will be held on Wednesday…_

"So what do you think really happened to him?"

"That's what we're gonna find out. Let's go. _Stay, boy_…"Dean grinned at Matt's red face. "_Guard duty_…" He said motioning towards the sleeping Ryan. "Let's go, Sammy."

**-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-**

"You know, for once, I'm glad I accompanied you to the morgue… I mean liquefied eyeballs… geez!" Matt shuddered. "That's not something I ever want to see…"

"Well, the morgue technician was almost gleeful… Man, I haven't seen anyone so excited about describing odd deaths…" Sam somehow stopped himself from shuddering. "I'm telling you, dude, it seemed wrong on _**so**_ many levels. And he emptied a huge chunk of my… I mean… _our_ wallet." Sam corrected himself with a look from Dean… Dean wasn't at all pleased…. He had lost _his_ poker win to that _greedy scumball_…

"Feel like we're underdressed…" Dean said, eyeing the people in black suits and dresses…

They ask around and are pointed to the daughters…well, daughters and friends…

"You must be Donna, right?" Dean asked gently.

"Yeah."

"Hi uh—we're really sorry" Sam knew how much a loss could hurt.

"Thank you"

"I'm Sam, this is Dean, Matt. We worked with your dad."

"You did?" She wasn't convinced.

"Yeah. This whole thing. I mean, a stroke."

"I don't think she really wants to talk about this right now." Her blonde friend cuts in curtly.

"It's okay. I'm okay"

Dean paused for a while. "Were there any symptoms? Dizziness? Migraines?"

"No."

"That's because it wasn't a stroke." The younger daughter, turned around…

"Lily don't say that."

"What?" Sam's curious.

"I'm sorry, she's just upset." Donna shrugged it off .

"No, it happened because of me." Lily is near tears, waves of guilt rolling off her.

"Sweetie, it didn't"

Sam got down on his knees, to be at her eye level… "Lily, why would you say something like that?"

"Right before he died, I said it."

"You said _what_?" Matt asked, intrigued.

"_**Bloody Mary**_- Three times in the bathroom mirror. _She took his eye, that's what she does_."

**-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-**

**TBC**

"_**We are each of us angels with only one wing, and we can fly only by embracing each other**_."  
><em>-Lucian de Crescenzo.<em>

_I really never had any panic attacks so I __guess I haven't been able to describe it so well… if you find any discrepancies, please overlook… but also let me know so that I don't make the same mistake again. Hope you all liked it. Will eagerly wait to hear from you all…. Tell me anything you like…. I would love to hear from you! And if you all simply detest this chappy, do let me know, I can go ahead and try to redo it… _

Keep smiling as always….

**Till next time.**

-**O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-**


	6. Chapter 6 : Bloody Mary I

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Supernatural or the characters. However I do own the AU verse and the OCs. The universe of Silthrims and Royalia are mine. Some dialogues used in this chapter are also based on the ones used in the original show along with many of my own - to fit things into the storyline.

The story is UnBeta'd as of now. However, special thanks to **deansbabygirl934, **who took me up on my request and provided much helpful insight and feedback. If you're reading this, thanks.

**A/N :** Hey there, everyone! Hope you're great… So, um… just 2 reviews in the last chappie … Was it **that** bad? Never mind. Here goes my take on Bloody Mary… I had to watch the episode thrice or more I guess… I lost count… and God it scared me every time… Okay, so yes, I guess I scare quick. So at least now you can understand the pain I went through to put this up… So please R&R… hehe … just kidding… I'm just happy I could finish it off. I have finished the next chappie as well… the end would definitely be twisted just as it was in Dead in The Water, though not much I guess… well, do read and review, else I'll never know if I'm going the right way or wrong! I am like so nervous putting this up now but thanks for reading anyways.

Will be eagerly awaiting your reviews and/or PMs…

-**O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-**

**Bloody Mary I**

_Bloody Mary- Three times in the bathroom mirror. She took his eyes, that's what she does_

"Sammy, you're an idiot… you should've taken _her_ number!"

"Matt, dude, we're on a case…"

"So what, man…? Okay, was she hot…?" Matt asked Dean, ignoring Sam. Dean smirked. "Sammy, you're a moron!"

"The Bloody Mary legend- Dad ever find any evidence that it was a real thing?" Sam changed the subject deftly.

"None that I know of." Dean was pretty sure he'd have known.

"I mean, everywhere else all over the country, kids will play Bloody Mary, and as far as we know, no one dies from it."

"Yeah well maybe everywhere it's just a story but here it's actually happening." Matt said matter-of-factly. "The place where the legend began, maybe?"

Dean shrugged his shoulder. "But according to the legend, the person who says—um… The person, who says _**you know what**_, gets it. But here—"

"Shoemaker gets it instead, yeah." Sam finished for them.

"Never heard anything like that before. Still, the guy did die right in front of the mirror, and the daughter's right. The way the legend goes, _**you know who**_ scratches your eyes out." Dean was a bit confused himself, not that he was going to admit it… _yet_.

"Say Bloody Mary really is haunting this town. There's gonna be some sort of proof—like a local woman who died nasty." Ryan spoke for the first time in ages… he was glad they had let him off the hook… _at least for now_… and he wanted to make every effort to keep it that way.

Dean didn't say anything…Ryan still looked shaky and pale to Dean… but he wasn't letting Ryan out of his sight any time soon… besides the kid was jumpy…and the only thing that seemed reassuring to him was _them_… his brothers…

"Yeah but a legend this widespread it's hard. I mean, there's like 50 versions of who she actually is. One story says she's a witch, another says she's a mutilated bride, there's a lot more." Sam was just glad that Ryan had spoken at last, even as he pushed open the Library door.

"All right so what are we supposed to be looking for?" Matt asked, looking around… _Research was __**so**__ not his thing._

"Every version's got a few things in common. It's always a woman named Mary, and she always dies right in front of a mirror. So we've gotta search local newspapers—public records as far back as they go. See if we can find a Mary who fits the bill." Sam's mind was already on an overdrive.

"Well that sounds annoying." Dean wasn't a _Library person_ either…he hated it as much as Matt does…

And the fact that the computers were _OUT OF ORDER _didn't really make any of them any happier, even Ryan and Sammy sighed resignedly.

**-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-**

_The flames engulfed her…. Why Sam?_

Sam woke with a start… His brothers looked at him concerned. He wasn't pleased. "Why'd you let me fall asleep?"

"'Cause I'm an awesome brother." Dean wasn't ready to let it go yet. "So what did you dream about?"

"Lollipops and candy canes"

"Yeah sure…"

Sam knew they meant well, but, he wasn't ready yet… "Did you find anything?"

"Oh besides a whole new level of frustration? No. I've looked at everything. A few local women, a Laura and a Catherine committed suicide in front of a mirror, and a giant mirror fell on a guy named Dave, but uh, no Mary." Dean was frustrated.

"Maybe we just haven't found it yet." Matt said hoping to cheer them up. It would have been convincing if he himself was plain irritated.

"I've also been searching for strange deaths in the area, you know…eyeball bleeding, that sort of thing. There's nothing. Whatever's happening here, maybe it just ain't Mary." Ryan sighed wearily.

That was the exact same moment Sam's cell went off. "Hello…?"

**-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-**

"Wait, wait, wait, you're doing a nationwide search?" Sam looked away from the bulletin board.

Dean is glued to the laptop. "Yep. The NCIC, the FBI database—at this point any Mary who died in front of a mirror is good enough for me."

They had returned from Donna's place…well, she had practically shown them the door… of course, _Linda Shoemaker had struck a chord…_

"But if she's haunting the town, she should have died in the town."

"I'm telling you there's nothing local, I've checked. So unless you got a better idea—"

"The way Mary's choosing her victims, it seems like there's a pattern." Ryan cut in before they could get into an argument.

"I know, I was thinking the same thing." Sam nodded from his bed. "With Mr. Shoemaker killing his wife Linda…everybody thought the drug overdose was an accident and Jill's hit and run with Gary Bryman… I mean she ran over an 8-year-old boy…. But nobody got the plates or saw the driver. They both went scott-free"

"And they both had secrets where people died." Matt and Dean said in unison.

"Right. I mean there's a lot of folklore about mirrors-that they reveal all your lies, all your secrets, that they're a true reflection of your soul, which is why it's bad luck to break them." Ryan continued on his theory.

"Right, right. So maybe if you've got a secret, I mean like a really nasty one where someone died, then Mary sees it, and punishes you for it." Sam scowled thoughtfully.

"Whether you're the one that summoned her or not." Ryan frowned too…

"Hey", Dean's call broke them out their trance… "Take a look at this." He hands them two print-outs… one, a picture of a woman laying by a mirror in a puddle of blood, while the other being picture of a handprint and the letters _**Tre**_

The handprint looked similar to the one they had seen in Donna's house. "Looks like the same handprint."

"Her name was Mary Worthington—an unsolved murder in Fort Wayne, Indiana."

**-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-**

"Talk about tragedy…. Being murdered by the guy you dated sucks!" Matt said wisely. "And not to mention her eyes being cut out! Why the hell did he do that though… the Trevor guy I mean…."

"We don't know that for sure… yeah, so the sheriff thinks that it might have been surgeon Trevor Sampson… but it was never proved… No one even knows she dated him… she just referred to her boyfriend as T… there could be loads of people with names stating with T…."

"Yeah, Ry, why don't you ask her? Oh wait, she's dead and she's on a killing spree…!" Matt grumbled. "And on top of that they had to return the mirror to the family! Why can't things be simple for us - once in a while, at least?"

"Shhh…" Dean hushed him meaningfully as Sam got in…

"Oh really? Ah that's too bad Mr. Worthington. I would have paid a lot for that mirror. Okay, well maybe next time. All right, thanks." Sam hung up with a dejected sigh as Dean started his _baby_. Even the _thought_ made Matt roll his eyes.

"So?"

"So that was Mary's brother. The mirror was in the family for years, until he sold it one week ago to a store called Estate Antiques - _a store in Toledo_."

"So wherever the mirror goes, that's where Mary goes?"

"Her spirit's definitely tied up with it somehow"

"Isn't there an old superstition that says mirrors can capture spirits?" Matt asked.

"Yeah there is. Yeah, when someone would die in a house people would cover up the mirrors so the ghost wouldn't get trapped."

"So Mary dies in front of a mirror, and it draws in her spirit."

"Yeah, but, how could she move through, like a hundred different mirrors?"

"I don't know, but if the mirror is the source, I say we find it and smash it."

"Yeah, I don't know, maybe." Sam shrugged. His phone rang… "Hello…? Charlie…? Calm down… yeah, we're on our way…"

**-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-**

"_**We are each of us angels with only one wing, and we can fly only by embracing each other**_."  
><em>-Lucian de Crescenzo.<em>

_Okay… okay… so I know this wasn't so great but, do stay tuned for the next chappie – that's where all the action would be, __by my standards, at least … this is sort of a build up to it… Anyways, do let me know what you think … and oh, since I've already completed Bloody Mary, What would you like me to do next… Because I'd like to start on something before I post the next chappie… so, come on, get your fingers to work and type out some words for me… good ones, of course, hehe… Gosh This episode was sooo hard to crack…. Its driven me nuts, I guess… Anyways, have a great week ahead…!_

**Keep smiling as always…. :)  
><strong>

**Till next time,**

**Krish**

-**O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-**


	7. Chapter 7: Bloody Mary II

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Supernatural or the characters. However I do own the AU verse and the OCs. The universe of Silthrims and Royalia are mine. Some dialogues used in this chapter are also based on the ones used in the original show along with many of my own - to fit things into the storyline.

The story is UnBeta'd as of now.

**A/N :** Hi everyone,

So here's a quicker update and finally the end to Bloody Mary. Phew! So I guess I am a scaredy-cat, but, it sent chills down my spine every time I had to watch this. So, yeah, am so glad that it's over. Some of you had wanted me to write on this episode. Hope I didn't disappoint you much. I really hope you guys aren't getting bored to death. Anyways, I really wish that you like it. Next update might take a while 'coz I haven't really figured the episode I'm going to tackle next. I could go with Skin or directly jump to Home. So I am a bit spoilt for choice or rather, I'm a bit confused. So, yeah, it'd take a little while longer… Sorry in advance and once again thanks for reading!

Happy reading…

Will be eagerly awaiting your reviews and/or PMs…

-**O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-**

**Bloody Mary II**

"All right Charlie. We need to know what happened" Dean said evenly. They had finished covering the windows and mirrors.

"We were in the bathroom. Donna said it." Charlie was trembling. She didn't want to die.

"That's not what we're talking about. Something happened, didn't it? In your life … a secret … where someone got hurt? Can you tell us about it?" Dean knew he was pushing her but it had to be done…

Tears rolled down her cheeks even as her lips trembled. "I had this boyfriend. I loved him. But he kind of scared me too, you know? And one night, at his house, we got in this fight. Then I broke up with him, and he got upset, and he said he needed me and he loved me, and he said _Charlie, if you walk out that door right now, I'm gonna kill myself._ And you know what I said? I said _Go ahead._ …And I left. How could I say that? …How could I leave him like that? I just…I didn't believe him, you know? _I should have…"_

**-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-**

"You know her boyfriend killing himself, that's not really Charlie's fault." Dean knows exactly what is going on through Sammy's turbulent mind.

Sam is of course unmoved. "You know as well as I do spirits don't exactly see shades of gray, Dean. Charlie had a secret, someone died, that's good enough for Mary."

"I guess."

"You know, I've been thinking. It might not be enough to just smash that mirror."

"Why, what do you mean?"

"Well Mary's hard to pin down, right? I mean she moves around from mirror to mirror so who's to say that she's not just gonna keep hiding in them forever? So maybe we should try to pin her down, you know, summon her to her mirror and then smash it."

"Well how do you know that's going to work?" Matt hated the tensed air that seemed to hang about them nowadays.

"I don't, not for sure."

"Well who's gonna summon her?" Matt asked incredulously… _I mean, who would be stupid enough to summon her?_

"I will. She'll come after me."

The moment the words left Sammy's mouth, the twins' knew it was going to get ugly.

"You know what, that's it." Dean was pissed…he was actually beyond pissed. He pulled the car over. "This is about Jessica, isn't it? You think that's your dirty little secret that you killed her somehow? Sam, this has got to stop, man. I mean, the nightmares and calling her name out in the middle of the night—it's gonna kill you. Now listen to me—**It wasn't your fault**. If you wanna blame something, then blame the thing that killed her. Or hell, why don't you take a swing at me? I mean I'm the one that dragged you away from her in the first place."

"I don't blame you."

"Well you shouldn't blame yourself, because there's _**nothing**_ you could've done."

"I could've warned her."

"**ABOUT WHAT?** **You didn't know what was gonna happen**! And besides, all of this isn't a secret, I mean I know all about it. It's not gonna work with Mary anyway."

"No you don't."

"I don't what?"

"You don't know all about it. I haven't told you everything."

Dean couldn't help the rise of his brows and the twins were taken aback.

_Well, that's a new,_ Matt frowned. _Trust Sammy to have secrets all the time_…

"What are you talking about?" Dean, of course, was not letting go so easily.

"Well it wouldn't really be a secret if I told you, would it?"

The twins waited for the outburst from Dean… Sammy deserved it this time…

Dean was taken aback with the revelation but he had made his mind. "No. I don't like it. It's not gonna happen, forget it."

"Dean that girl back there is going to die unless we do something about it. And you know what? Who knows how many more people are gonna die after that? Now we're doing this. You've got to let me do this."

**-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-**

"Where do you think you're going?" Dean raised his eyebrows at Matt, even as Sam started working on the locks. "You're staying here."

"No ways, Dean!" Matt knew he sounded like petulant kid, but, he didn't really care. Ryan kept quite. Thankfully, the lock gave way that exact same time. _Crisis_ _averted._ They followed Sam in – of course, the Winchester luck never left them.

Dean scowled at the room full of mirrors. "Well…that's just great." He pulled out the picture of Mary's dead body to look at the mirror. "All right let's start looking." He nodded to Sam. "I said you're not coming!"

"Oh come on, De, you could sure use some extra pairs of eyes."

Dean sighed. "Okay but stay close, got it?

"Crystal, boss" Matt gave him a mock salute. Ryan couldn't help the eye roll… and even though it was dark, he was sure Sammy and Dean were doing the same. They split up. Matt went with Sammy while Ryan went with Dean.

The whole place seemed eerie – the darkness lending a creepy air to it. _Maybe I was better off in the car..._Matt wasn't feeling very brave at the moment. Of course he would never say that… he could never give his brothers the satisfaction… NEVER...but he didn't want to lose his eyes… not like this…

"Maybe they've already sold it." Dean's voice cuts through his thoughts.

_Yeah, God, please let them have sold it… _He bumped into Sam who studying a mirror with great concentration. _Don't Sammy, don't say it…._

"I don't think so." Sam answered back shining his light at the mirror in front of them. _Damn, Sammy!_

Dean walked over to them, pulling out that damned paper again. "That's it….phew…" _Now came the hard part. _"You sure 'bout this?"

Sam handed him the flashlight and walked closer to the mirror. Dean and Ryan followed. Matt sighed.

"_Bloody Mary. Bloody Mary…_ _Bloody Mary"_

And nothing… Matt let out a pent up breath that he had been holding even as Sam exchanged a look with Dean. Dean gave him a _Hey-don't-look-at-me-I'm-not-experienced-at-this-either-geek _look. Sam tightened his grip on the crowbar.

A sudden light caught their attention.

"What's that?" Ryan frowned.

"I'll go check that out. Stay here, be careful."

"I'll come with you, Dean." Matt followed his eldest brother… _To watch his back, of course, it has nothing to do with being scared…nothing at all…_

"Smash anything that moves", Dean called back, even as Ryan and Sammy steadied their crowbars. They walked stealthily to the source…_headlights…_  
>"Crap" Dean wasn't happy. "Stay down, Matt." He walked outside and was faced by two officers.<p>

"Hold it."

Dean raised his hands in the air. "Wo… wo … whoa… guys, false alarm, I tripped the system."

"Who are you?"

"I'm the boss's kid." Dean said smugly.

"You're Mister Yamashiro's kid?"

_Great… _Dean forced a smile. _Just great._

**-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-**

Ryan had a cold feeling creeping down his spine even as the hair on the back of neck started rising… "She's here…" he muttered to no one in particular. Sam heard him, though, and also caught a movement in the periphery of his vision - he smashed the mirror with his crowbar. Ryan could hear her move into the next one and he smashed it with all his might, while Sam moved to Mary's mirror. He nodded to Ryan, who moved to the other end, smashing mirrors on his way.

"Come on. Come into this one." Sam looked at his reflection. Nothing happened and then his reflection smiled back. Sam scowled, but, before he could do anything more, he found that he could not breathe, a trickle of blood leaking out of his eye. Panic surged through him. He tried to call Ry, but no sound came out…the crowbar clattered to the ground even as he clutched at his heart, struggling to find air…

_It's your fault. You killed her. You killed Jessica._ _You never told her the truth—who you really were. _

Sam fell to the ground, the pain suffocating him…

****-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-****

Ryan felt the air around him grow colder… he heard something clatter to the ground…_Sammy…_

****-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-****

Matt crawled close enough to be able to hear them

"Like I said, I was adopted."

"Yeah", the officer almost snorted.

_Dean, you moron_… _But at least he had their undivided attention…_ Matt crawled out further.

"You know, I just—I really don't have time for this right now." Dean drawled out as he punched the cop in front even as he heard the _Oomph_ at the back. One more punch and the officers were down like a sack of potatoes.

"Huh… Told ya, you needed help…" Matt grinned at him.

****-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-****

_But it's more than that, isn't it? Those nightmares you've been having of Jessica dying, screaming, burning—You had them for days before she died. Didn't you! You were so desperate to ignore them, to believe they were just dreams. How could you ignore them like that? How could you leave her alone to die! You dreamt it would happen!_

Ryan felt hatred overwhelm him as he smashed the mirror to bits. "Stay down, bi***!"

Sam was gasping on the floor. Ryan let go of the crowbar and bent down to Sam. "Oh gawd!" Ryan couldn't help cringing from all the blood. "Sam… Sammy…!"

"It's Sam."

"Yeah. Sure. You okay?"

"Uh- yeah, I'm good…"

"Come on… we gotta go…" He pulled Sam to his feet and supported him as Sam's legs seemed to buckle under him. They had hardly taken a few steps forward when they stopped to the sound of chinking of broken glass and an inhuman breathing. "What the-!" Ryan started as they turned around.

Mary was crawling out of her mirror. She crawled her way over the broken glass and walked towards them even as searing pain blinded Ryan and Sam started bleeding again. They fell to the floor.

"Don't look at her Sammy!" Ryan put his hands over Sam's bleeding eyes as if his hands could keep her from finishing her job, but, in truth, he felt helpless.

For a second Mary stopped and then she screamed in rage. "_YOU_! _How dare you? Let go…this is all your doing…"_

Ryan didn't know what she was talking about.

"_You tore this family apart. LET HIM GO!_"

Pain blinded him, but, he kept his hand over Sammy's eyes. Something had stopped Mary in her tracks. She screamed.

"_LET GO!_"

And suddenly the pain was gone… Dean was holding up a mirror to Mary… Mary was forced to look at herself in the mirror…

"_You killed them! All those people! You killed them!_" The Mary in the mirror screamed. Mary's eyes started leaking blood and she melted into a pile of blood…Dean smashed the mirror into the floor. He rushed to Sam, even as Matt rushed to his twin.

"Hey Sam?"

"Yeah?"

"This has got to be like…what? 600 years of bad luck?"

****-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-****

Dean pulled over in front of Charlie's house. "So this is really over?"

"Yeah, it's over." Dean said reassuringly in way only he could.

"Thank you."

Ryan opened his eyes even as Dean shook her hands and Matt gave her a quick hug. He offered her a weak but warm smile. His migraine was killing him.

"Thank you", she repeated with a warm and grateful smile, even as she alighted from the car.

"Hey, Charlie?" Sam called back and she turned around. "Your boyfriend's death…you really should try to forgive yourself. No matter what you did, you probably couldn't have stopped it. Sometimes bad things just happen."

She gave him a faint smile and nod as she turned and left. Dean gave Sam a light slap. "That's good advice." And they smiled as Dean started his baby.

****-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-****

"Hey, Sam?"

"Yeah?"

"Now that this is all over, I want you to tell me what that secret is."

"Look…you're my brother and I'd die for you, but there are some things I need to keep to myself."

Sam looked out the window and saw Jessica in a white dress on the street corner standing next to a light pole. As they turned the corner she disappeared behind the pole…

****-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-****

"Hey, Ry?" Matt asked when they were alone in their motel room, Dean and Sammy having retired to theirs.

"Yeah?"

"Now that we're alone, I need to know what's going on with you, bro? You have been keeping secrets. Too many. I mean, let alone Da-… John… there was Peter and now Mary…?"

"Mary? What about _her_?"

"Your eyes didn't bleed, man… you only got away with a migraine."

"You say that as if it's a bad thing… Would you rather I bled as well?"

"No... I mean, come on, you know what I mean… what's up, Ry? I am your twin!"

"Look Matt…like Sammy said…_you're my brother and I'd die for you_, _but there are some things I need to keep to myself_."

He lay back and closed his eyes, immediately sensing the warmth of their mother.

_You need to tell them… Ryan, they would understand…_

But, even as he sighed in peace, it gave way to a memory he had not forgotten… _Monster…_ _She was no human and if you even showed any signs like her, I'd kill you without a second thought - !... You're a monster, Ryan … a monster I must kill…!_

His eyes shot open and in the darkness of the room, Ryan remembered his promise of long ago… the promise he had made to himself. _They could never find out… they would never know…_

****-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-****

"_**What is a book without readers? It's like a man without a soul."**_

Love,

Krish

**TBC….**

-**O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-**


	8. Chapter 8 : Mara

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Supernatural or the characters. However I do own the AU verse and the OCs. The universe of Silthrims and Royalia are mine. The story is UnBeta'd as of now.

**A/N :** Hi everyone,

Hope you are all doing great! Sorry I keep making slow progress on this. I was stuck on what to write till I thought about creating a chapter with just the twins. Let see if I can pull it off before returning to our episodic plotlines. You, of course, get the job of letting me know if it turns out okay or not.

Oh, and remember, I had asked you about actors for playing Ryan and Matt? I mean it's easier to visualize. I had decided to imagine **James Napier** (Conner of Power Rangers Dino Thunder) as Matt and I stand by that. Seriously, haven't you guys found his resemblance to Sam (Jared Padalecki) way too uncanny? I mean they almost look alike, don't they? For Ryan's character - I had thought of Ryan Phillippe. But recently I came across some pics of **Diego** **Boneta** and boy, I thought I finally found my Ryan. Yeah, I had started out with golden hair for Ryan but I guess it won't be problematic for him to have dark hair since babies' hair color sometime tend to darken as they grow. Anyways, so, when you read this fic, who do imagine as Ryan and Matt? I mean, there must be someone whom you imagine playing their parts… it's easier to visualize…

Thank you for reading/reviewing/alerting my fic.

Thanks to **romiluzjared** & **CBloom2** for their lovely reviews. Special thanks to **deansbabygirl934** for following up on the updates and providing tips/feedback.

**eRose15 luvsreid** : I know you'd like to see Asylum and I'd really love to fit that in but no promises, even though it's one of my favs coz of all the Sam/Dean angst. I hope you understand.

And a big sorry to **BeckettFan03** for not being able to put up Skin but I really tried to do that and just couldn't write it well enough. I hope you won't be too mad at me. Please don't be.

Anyways on with the chappie!Happy reading… Will be eagerly awaiting your reviews and/or PMs…

-**O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-**

**Mara**

"So, they have left us again, haven't they, Mattie?" Ryan wasn't pleased.

"Come on, Ry, when did you turn into a hot head?"

"Hot-head? Really? Wow."

"No" Matt threw up his hands in surrender. "No way, I am not in a mood for this… so I won't be baited into a fight with you, so, please, just stop. Besides, they were going to meet Sam's friend."

"Rebecca Warren."

"Yeah. Her. She or her brother are in some kind of trouble, not our kind of trouble, though…"

"How can _you_ be so sure about that? Psychic much?"

"Gawd, Ry! You have been spoiling for a fight ever since… what's gotten into you?"

"Sam had us dragged here. I mean we're almost near St. Louis. So why on earth did they leave us mid-way? Supernatural trouble or friends, they've no right to _ditch_ us, man. And since when have become the voice of calm and reason?"

"Since the time my twin started acting weird and avoiding his brothers…"

"Matt, how many times do I have to tell you guys that I am fine?"

"Define _Fine_"

"Ok. Be like that. I don't really care." Ryan stomped to the door.

"Where are you going?"

"I need fresh air and some food. You want anything?"

"Nah. Am good. But you could fetch me a burger and fries for later…"

Ryan left with a slight nod. As soon as he was sure his twin was out of earshot, Matt got on the phone and called Dean.

"_Hey, Matt, everything okay?_"

"Sure. How 'bout you guys? Found anything?"

"_Dude, we just got here! How 'bout grumpy?_"

"Well, he was ready to throw a fit! And don't you dare snort – it's not funny. Next time you should stay back! I mean what sort of older brothers leave their younger brothers to fend for themselves?"

"_Oh, come on, Matt! Quit the damsel in distress act…and besides, we left you guys safe enough. So don't go asking for trouble._"

"Yeah. Good luck to us then. Could you try having the lines with Ryan though? I mean he's begging for trouble when he's in a bad mood! And now I am stuck with him… You guys owe me big time!"

**-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-**

It was pretty late when Ryan returned. It was quite. Granted this place was the outskirts of a small town but still, it was eerie. Ryan scowled. It was only eight but there was not a sound coming from any of the motel rooms. He walked to theirs. The door was unlocked. He readied his dagger.

"Matt…!" he called and heard a whimper… that was all the spur he needed to burst into the room. What he found transfixed him in his tracks making his blood freeze.

Their room was a mess… the beds upturned to the corners and in the center laid his twin…bound and bleeding.

"MATT!" Ryan raced forward. "Hey, Mattie…" he looked about him but did not find Matt's attacker. He turned back to his brother. Matt had hurt his head, blood caking the left side of his face. "Mattie, come on, buddy…" He cut open the ropes binding Matt. His hands and legs were skinned raw. Obviously Matt had struggled to get free. He was afraid to move Matt too much. Matt was not totally unconscious and slowly his eyes fluttered open.

"Hey, Mattie, It's me…Ryan… It's alright."

"Ry-" For a second Matt went limp with relief and then his eyes went wide with fear even as Ryan could feel a cold evil aura surrounding them. He stood protectively over Matt as he faced the intruder.

"Hello Ryan…" The sweet lilting voice belonged to a young girl of about fourteen years of age, her yellow eyes dripping with malice.

Ryan steadied his dagger even as Matt forced himself up on unsteady feet.

"What? No pleasantries? Gee, where are your manners? I'm Mara, by the way."

"You did this to him."

"Oh poor, Ry, are you feeling mad at me…? Do you want to kill me?"

Ryan touched the dagger to his skin but before he could draw blood he was flung to the far wall. Matt followed suit. Mara smiled.

"Uh-huh… we can't have that, can we, little Silthrim?"

"S'lthr'm?" Matt scowled even as Ryan tried to free himself.

"Oh poor, Mattie, you never told him, did you, Ryan?"

"Shut up, b****! Get out before I kill you…!" Ryan struggled against her invisible hold.

"You would love to kill me, won't you? Like you killed my brothers and sisters? Father is very upset with you, you know… you're causing a problem for us… we can't allow that can we?" She reached him in the blinking of an eye and at once all mirth was gone from her voice. "You caused them so much pain."

"Really? I'm happy to do my part…" Ryan smirked. In a trice, her hand was on his neck in a vice like grip and he found his air-supply cut. And then just as suddenly the pressure left as she smiled at him again.

"But that would be so easy… where's the fun in that? Father, of course, wants you dead, so, you know, I'll need to take care of you but a quick death? No… that's not grand, is it? I have thought of something better…" She giggled as she picked up his dagger.

"NO!" Matt screamed, even as Ryan steeled himself for her attack.

"_Geez_!_ Relax_! You're _**so**_ melodramatic, dude. I won't use this to cut him up! Like I said where's the fun in _**that**_?" She played with the dagger inspecting it. "Isn't this the one you use to kill my kin?" She smiled and then sliced her right wrist. Blackened blood gushed out freely from the cut. "Oops! Guess it can't work that effectively without your blood!"

"His blood? What the hell are you talking about?"

"You should ask your brother sometime…"

Matt looked at Ryan. "Don't listen to her, Mattie. She's a lying demon!"

"See, _that's_ what I hate about you guys…! You love to typecast _us_, don't you?" She looked at Ryan with mock anger. "But, hey, we're going astray from our goal here, aren't we?" She walked over to him. "By the way, Matt, did you know, your brother has been using his blood to torture my family to death…!"

"What?"

"So I just thought I'd return the favor and see what my blood does to him!" With that she forced her bleeding wrist into Ryan's mouth. He tried to jerk away from her but she held his head down on the blood forcibly.

"NOOO!" Matt screamed even as Mara started laughing hysterically.

**-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-**

_The pain that blinded Ryan felt like it was going to burn him from within. He could feel the pitch black darkness engulfing him, pain consuming his heart and soul. In the distance he thought he heard someone calling him… and he heard an evil laugh. Matt. Mara._

_He had to stop her. Matt needed her, but, the pain sliced through him. He wished he could die._

**-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-**

"LET HIM GO!" Matt screamed and fought to free himself with all his remaining strength, even as he saw Ryan writhing in pain at Mara's feet.

"And end all the fun? NO WAY!"

Matt wanted to kill her but he had never felt so helpless. His brother was dying and he could do nothing but scream empty threats. "Please.. I'm _s_ you… please, let him go…" He could not stop the tears.

She looked up and walked to him. "Poor Mattie! John would have been so ashamed of you! Begging of a demon! Does that become of the Winchesters?"

"_No… this does…_" Ryan plunged his dragger into her. She turned around to finish him off but burst into flames and was nothing but ashes soon.

**-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-**

Matt fell to the floor as her hold disappeared with her gone. He raced to Ryan even as he fell forward in his arms. Ryan curled himself into a fetal ball, pain blinding him once more. "Ry! What- what the hell did she do to you?"

Ryan was burning up and convulsing in pain. He had cut his palm open again. Blood oozed out from the wound.

"Oh Ry!" Matt felt himself at bay. Ryan was dying… he had gone shades paler, his breathing was labored and Matt had no idea what he was going to do. The tears fell unbidden as Matt was paralyzed with fear and sorrow. "Ry…" He whimpered but Ryan was moaning in pain – it was his guttural cry that shook Matt out of his nightmare. He fished out his cell from his pockets. "Don't worry… I'll call 911"

He had hardly punched the number when Ryan snatched the phone away. "No…" he whimpered out. "N' h'sp'tl"

"Ry, she did something to you… you need help…"

"Its h'r bl'd…d'mn bl'd…"

"I know…I saw it too… but you need help… I can't let you die… "

"NO!" Ryan tried to scream and sit up… he got nowhere near it though, as newborn pain seemed to saw him in two and he curled in on himself…

"It's okay… it's okay… I'm here, Ry… I won't call 911… but Dean and Sammy… Bobby can help…"

"N' pl's?" Ryan moaned. Pain wanted to claim him but Matt couldn't call them.

"But, Ry… please, I can't … I don't … what… I ..please…"

"Its 'k…"

"No it's not okay… you can't die…" Mat was sobbing openly, even as pain finally won over Ryan and he went limp in Matt's arms. "No…no…NO… please, Ry… YOU CAN'T DIE! Please …please… wake up…"

**-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-**

**TBC….**

"**No one can go back and change a bad beginning;**

**But anyone can start now and create a successful ending"**

I just came across these lovely lines. I don't know who the author is, do you? But it seemed so apt for this BW verse, so I just couldn't resist. It's so true for us as well. So if you find something going really wrong in this fic, do let me know and I'll try to change it.

And you've simply **got** **to** tell me if this chappie was good enough coz this is a non-episodic chappies in a long while. And with no Dean and Sammy in it either, and another OC… though **Mara** was a small character, I hope she was good enough for a demon? Love it? Hate it? Do let me know. Please?

Hope you guys have a great weekend and a greater week ahead!

Love and warmest regards,

Krish

28-Oct-2011.


	9. Chapter 9 : Althea

**Disclaimer:** Unfortunately, I don't own Supernatural or the characters. However I do own the AU universe and the OCs. The universe of Silthrims and Royalia are mine. This is Un-Beta'ed as of now. So all mistakes are mine.

**A/N :** Hey there, everyone, **Happy New Year!** I knows I'm way behind but still best wishes for 2012 and beyond for all of you! I had this one written but wanted to have someone read it over but, guess, it can't be helped. Not beta'ed still. **Sorry for posting so late**….If you don't like the chapter, I can redo it… Seriously, I guess I'm lagging far far behind… So read this, and let me know… if you think it's okay, we can keep it or I can go ahead and redo this chapter differently….. but, please let me know what you think! And once again love, regards, best wishes for you and your beloved ones…. **Thanks for everything the last year… you all made it special for me**… I hope 2012 turns out better for us all!

-**O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-**

**Althea**

"Ryan…Ry… come on, bro…if you don't wake up, I'll have to call for help…" Matt whispered, his voice breaking.

It was five minutes since Ryan had gone limp… Longest five minutes in Matt's life… it seemed like ages… he wanted to scream and cry but he felt numbed; Ryan held tightly his arms, shivering and writhing in pain… he had gone shades paler and his skin was clammy and pasty… Matt could almost feel the life seeping out of him…

"I'm serious, Ry, I'll call them…" _Then why haven't you called them already? _"I d-don't know, Ry… what do I tell them that the demon fed you her blood or that you use your blood to kill them... what's wrong with you, Ry…what do I do?"

_You're a coward, Matt… sitting here and worrying like a scared little wimp won't really help, would it? Or would you rather see your brother die…_

"N-no…you can't die, Ry… I won't let you…" He got up determinedly, pulling Ryan up as well. Gently laying his twin on their bed, he tucked him in under the covers. Ryan was shivering badly by then. Matt put more warm covers on him. He knew Ryan needed help, _he_ needed help, but something in him screamed not to call Dean or Sam or Bobby for that matter… that left him with little option…

Sighing, he dialed the only person that came to his mind. "Hello…it's me… Mattie… um, its 'bout Ry…He's…we need help…"

**-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-**

_She woke with a start, her heart racing after the vision, a strange fear gripping her heart…what she had seen… it sent chills down her spine… the boys… Ryan…she had to stop it…_

The ringing of her cell broke the trance. She dreaded the call but found strength enough to answer it.

_Hello…it's me… Mattie_

"Honey, what's wrong…?" She could feel the underlying fear in his voice.

_um, its 'bout Ry…He's…we need help…_

And she _knew_… it had happened… before she could warn them…Matt began to fill her in on what she already feared. "It's okay, honey… don't be afraid… keep him warm… and try to bring down the fever…and I'll do what I can…"

_Missouri… he won't let me call anyone… not Sam nor Dean and not even Bobby… I don't…_

"Matt, honey, you _cannot_ panic now… Ryan needs you… do as I tell you…_please_…"

**-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-**

The constant knocking woke Matt… he nearly fell off the chair… he wondered why he had chosen to sleep on the hard chair instead of the comfy bed… and it all rushed back to him… he looked over at Ryan… he was still out for the count … he looked worse than before, a sheen of sweat coating his clammy skin…

The knock broke his trance and Matt fingered Ryan's dagger… The peephole revealed a young girl of about their age, dressed in a green hoodie and jeans… "Hey, open up, already…!"

Matt scowled, steadied the dagger and opened the door and emptied the flask…

The girl grimaced. "Really, holy water… If I were a demon, I wouldn't be knocking on the door, dumdum…"

"Who the hell are you? And how did you know my name…?"

"Does the name Missouri ring a bell, genius?

"You're Althea… you're the witch…!"

"_Thea_… I prefer Thea… and don't go looking down on me, Mr. Snotty… coz I'm here to help your brother…"

Matt did not move from the door though.

"Fine, don't trust me… we'll just let him die…"

Matt sighed.

**-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-**

"Hey, what's that?"

"Herbs… healing herbs….to bring down the fever and to alleviate his pain…"

"This is no normal fever…that b**** forced him to drink her blood … demon blood…"

"And this is no normal herb either… Look, I'm a healer, so just let me do my job…"

"You think this will help…?"

"I don't know but this is concoction is the closest I can come up with … and then again, I have never healed anyone tainted with a demon's blood…let alone tending to a Silthrim..."

"_Silthrim?_ She said the same word…what does it mean?"

She looked at him incredulously. "This isn't a time to joke, ok? So, stop kidding me! Help him up so that he can drink this…Come on…"

Matt scowled but did as he was told… Ryan whimpered.

"Shhh… Ry… it's me…it's okay… you're gonna be okay…"

**-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-**

"Why won't the fever break? Are you sure there's nothing else you could do?" Matt asked anxiously. Seeing his twin writhing in pain, mumbling incoherently – it shook Matt to the core. He hated it when his family got hurt or were in pain. He felt hopelessly helpless.

Thea sighed with a frown. "Trust me, dude, I have tried everything I know of… he isn't responding at all… But we have to bring it down… more importantly we have to cleanse his blood but he seems immune to my spell…" She ran her fingers through Ryan's hair that was matted down by sweat. His skin felt feverish hot. She sighed. She had tried everything. _Everything_. Of course, it wasn't _enough_ for Ryan… "I wish there was something else that I could do…"

Ryan moaned and suddenly started writhing in pain.

"Ry, bro, its okay… I'm here…."

"H'rts…" He gasped, curling in on himself… 's'ry… Mattie… Sh'd h've tol' ya…S'ry…'

"Do something…anything! You've gotta help him…!"

"I'm so sorry…there isn't… I don't know what to do…" Thea felt close to tears… she was not just any healer… she was the best and yet, here she was, helpless, unable to help Ryan. It broke her heart to see him in pain. And then a lot of things happened at once…

"B-but there must be something…"

Ryan gave a guttural cry of pain.

"Oh, Ry, I'm so sorry, bro… what the f*** is wrong with you? Don't just sit there, do something…What is it?" Matt cried exasperated to the transfixed Thea. When she made no move, he followed her gaze. The next two words froze and shattered him all at once...

"**_Hello, son_…**"

**-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-**

"_**We are each of us angels with only one wing, and we can fly only by embracing each other**_."  
><em>-Lucian de Crescenzo.<em>

_P.S.- I named the chapter __**Althea**__ because it means __**healer**__…. As of now, she's a minor OC…so** why on earth did I go and name a chapter after her?** Beats me… !sigh! … it just left a wonderful sound…Althea …. Thea… it's a beautiful name, right? Or maybe it shows I'm a bit eccentric? But did you at least like her and/or the name… Wish I could've written a better chapter and posted sooner…. Never mind… it's a new year…. A new beginning… so let's look forward, huh? Tell me what you think…._

Anyways, keep smiling as always….

**Till next time.**

-**O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-**


	10. Chapter 10 : Hello, Son

**Disclaimer:** Unfortunately, I don't own Supernatural or the characters. However I do own the AU universe and the OCs. The universe of Silthrims and Royalia are completely my creations and hence totally mine.

Sadly, the story is UnBeta'd till date, so all mistakes, big or small, are definitely mine.

**A/N :** Hello…

Sorry for such a looong delay… I'm sure most of you are pretty mad at me… I deserve it… but real life caught up to me and I just got sooo lost… I couldn't find the energy or wish to write anything, not that I am good author, but still... Anyways, I am awfully sorry for everything. Hope you can forgive me enough to read and hopefully enjoy the chapters coming up… Good news is next two chapters are almost done…I'm putting in some finishing touches… they would both deal with the episode Home… then we could jump to Faith…Drop me any suggestion you like. Anyways, hope you enjoy this one….

-**O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-**

**Hello, Son**

_Two words that froze him… words meant to comfort a child… they transfixed him with an unknown terror… he did not know what to say… the eyes … the smile… it was all wrong…_

_Two words that forever changed his life… two words he could never feel at home with…_

**-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-**

Matt woke with a start… Sunlight filtered into the motel room. They were on the move once more… after spending a fortnight at Bobby's, Matt welcomed the fresh air and change of scenery… he loved Booby and his place but this time things were different. _That night_ changed his life and his relationship with his twin and his brothers… Matt wished he had never leant Ryan's secrets … _their_ secret … but, there was no going back anymore. He sighed and looked across the other bed where his twin slept fretfully…

Ryan was pale, dark circles under his sunken eyes… he looked like someone who had just escaped death… _well, he had almost died_… Matt was not very forgiving of him… they had hardly spoken since then… he knew he was hurting Ryan but then again, Ryan did deserve it… He knew Dean and Sammy were worried – _of course, they didn't know what __**dear**__ Ry had been upto…_ so, yes, Matt understood they were irritated at him… _after all, who tortured their sick brother by ignoring them when they begged for forgiveness… _To say Bobby had been downright pissed with him would have been an understatement.

However, they did not know what Matt was going through and couldn't guess… _I mean, who could guess that your own brothers were not totally humans, but, half-breeds… and who on Earth had ever heard of a race or rather a species called __**Silthrims**__… fancy name and all…._But, Matt knew it to be true… his mother was not human… she was a Silthrim… and also a _Razel_ at that… _Razel meaning Empress, Matt reminded himself._

_Hello, son…. _ The words sent a chill down Matt's spine…_One night_ was all it took to break him thus… to fill him with such a deep sense of loss and despair that he could not meet Dean's or Sammy's eyes… he understood part of John's rage… Missouri's mysterious, yet sad smile… and Ryan's own sneaky acts… he slowly understood all of it as if waking from a dream or a nightmare….

**-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-**

"_What are you doing?" Matt cried… he still did not believe her… **Mother**… it was a strange word to him… he had waited so long to know her… but he wasn't sure anymore._

"_I am soo sorry, sweetheart… I wish you hadn't found it this way… but, we are pressed for time here…"_

"_Why are trying to give him **that**?!" Matt looked revoltingly at the blood trickling down her wrist._

"_He was given demon blood… for a Silthrims that is perhaps one of the most lethal poisons… my blood is the only way to cleanse his body and soul…"_

"_What rubbish!"_

"_Stop your pity-party and let her work, boy"_ _Missouri had admonished. He had stopped himself from saying something hurtful but, of course, she had known… they had both known… Maya had stopped Missouri_'s_ rebuke with a soft shake and a sigh._

"_I am sorry, but, it is the truth… the medicines for humans can only do so much… if you don't want him dead, then do not stand in my way, son"_

"_Don't call me that… I am not your son!" Matt wanted to punch a hole in the wall but Ryan was convulsing in pain… Matt looked at the sad blue eyes of his so-called-Mother and then at his twin and slowly gave way… she was no demon … he had tested every way and he knew Missouri… still, he did not really trust **their mother**… but he couldn't let Ryan die either… Thea seemed to know Maya as well… Lady Maya…she had called her and bowed to her in reverence…_

_Matt looked away as Maya brought her bleeding wrist to Ryan's mouth… _

"_shhhh… baby… shhhh… you're going to be okay…"_

"_M'm…" Ryan forced open his eyes… even in his pain muddled state he would recognize her anywhere… "H'rts… d'mn bl'd… t'rd…"_

"_I know, baby… I know…it's going to be okay, now… I'm here… I'm here" She kissed his clammy brow as silent tears welled out of her eyes. "Hold on a little longer, love… Mom's here now…shhhh…rest well sweetheart…rest…"_

**-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-**

Ryan coughed in his sleep … it brought Matt out of his trance…Matt scowled… Ryan was still weak, even after two whole weeks, but, at least he was getting better… When he had half-dragged his twin to Bobby's, he had been filled with a strong sense of _**déjà vu**_… from then, everything seemed to move in a fast forward…they hadn't let Dean and Sammy know while they were hunting, but, when they returned they had been very concerned for Ryan's health but more so for the rift that had developed between the twins… Matt could never tell them the reasons… he was in a whirlwind of emotions these days…_maybe puberty hit Silthrims in their late teens and early twenties_…_well, puberty was a b**ch, no matter when it hit!_

They had tried to break the ice between the twins, but to no avail… Matt was simply too hurt to forgive Ryan… and Ryan was too guilty to try and persuade Matt… In the end, an exasperated Bobby had almost thrown them both out… _couldn't blame him_… they had really pushed him… they had never managed to get on Bobby's nerve all these years…no matter what they did, Bobby had been there and forgiving to a fault but, this time, they had pushed all his buttons at once, it seemed… He had sent them off with hugs… _and glares in Matt's case_… _yeah, of course they were going to take Ryan's side… poor sick, hurt Ryan…_if only they knew…

**-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-**

_She knows there is someone there… why won't Mommy listen…. The chair scrapes away and the closet door creaks open…_ _Sairie__ sits up in bed… she's scared… she doesn't like the house…_

_-x-x-x-_

_In the basement, Jenny, Sairie's mother finds an old trunk…she really hopes its not rats… she hates rats…She kneels down and gingerly opens the trunk… and her worry gives way to slow smile as she find some old photos. Must be of the previous family that lived there… they are warm pictures of a husband and wife, very much in love with each other… and then the best of the lot… a family photo …the husband , wife and two cute boys…it warms her heart… Jenny smiles and turns it over. Written on the back of a picture are the words, "The Winchesters. John, Mary, Dean, and Little Sammy." _

_-x-x-x-_

_Sairie tries to be brave… she really does…but the closet door parts open and sees a person standing there… a person on fire and she can't stop her screams…_

**-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-**

Ryan woke with a gasp… The bed sheets drenched in sweat… the nightmare still lingered at the edges of his waking senses… he was acutely aware of his heart racing away and tried to calm himself…he guessed it was around midnight… He fumbled for the switch. Clicking it on, he turned for the glass of water but his hands were shaking as if they would fall off… he did not know if he could pour himself a glass… and then a glass of water seemed to appear before him… Matt's passive face swam into vision… he took the glass gratefully… glad that Matt still supported the glass and helped him drink…

"Th-thanks…"

Matt did not answer…

"It was a ni-nightmare… I'm okay… n-now…"

"Whatever…" Matt shrugged and went back to bed, turning his back to Ryan. It _hurt_ but at some level Ryan knew he deserved it…he sighed and crawled back into bed, hoping not to be woken by the nightmares again.

**-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-**

_Its dark outside… the house is silent… it's eerily quiet…too quiet… She is inside her bedroom, banging on her bedroom window screaming for help, begging for help…_

The blaring horn, coming from outside, forced him awake… Sam could not shake the creepy feeling rolling down his spine, chilling him to the core, even as he sat on the bed, blinking to clear his head… he could still see her screaming… begging for _**help**_…

**-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-**

The next morning, when the twins entered their siblings motel room, Dean was on the computer, Sam was drawing something that looked like a … _tree_?!

"Hey, you guys, sleep well?"

"Yup…" They lied in unison… so at least they still had some of their _**sync**_ left after all…

"All right. I've been cruisin' some websites. I think I found a few candidates for our next gig. A fishing trawler found off the coast of Cali - its crew vanished. And, uh, we got some cattle mutilations in West Texas." Of course, to Dean's utter annoyance, Sam's mind seemed to be elsewhere. "Hey!" Sam looked up from his drawing - _thank God for small mercies… hopefully no b**ch fights this early in the morning… _Ryan prayed for some peace… his head was killing him, not to mention he had been edgy ever since the nightmare.

"Am I boring you with this hunting evil stuff?" Dean wasn't pleased much with Sammy.

"No. I'm listening. Keep going."

Thankfully, Dean turned back to his research… (_Seriously?!)_. "And, here, a Sacramento man shot himself in the head. Three times." Dean looked at Sam only to find him busy again; he waved his hand to get Sam's attention, in vain… "Any of these things blowin' up your skirt, pal?"

Matt snickered while Sam hardly even looked up from his drawing. _ Oh here we go…_ Ryan rolled his eyes and sighed.

Sam scowled at the picture. "Wait. I've seen this."

"Seen what?" Matt and Dean asked in unison while Sam got up and started searching through his duffel bag.

"What are you doing?"

_Duh, Dean… he's looking for something…but what? _ Ryan frowned. He was sitting at the end of Sam's bed, so he was the first to see it… the drawing… of the tree as Sam compared it to an old family photograph outside their home in Kansas… John, Mary, Sam and Dean… he caught himself from showing his surprise… the_ same tree…but how…?_

"Dean, I know where we have to go next."

"Where?"

"Back _home_ - back to Kansas."

"Okay, random. Where'd that come from?" Dean's voice shook a little.

Sam showed them the picture. "All right, um, this photo was taken in front of our old house, right? The house where Mom died?"

"Yeah."

"And it didn't burn down, right? I mean, not completely, they rebuilt it, right?"

"I guess so, yeah. What the hell are you talkin' about?"

"Okay, look, this is gonna sound crazy but... the people who live in our old house - I think they might be in danger."

"Why would you think that?" Matt too was scowling.

"Uh... it's just, um... look, just trust me on this, okay?" Sam started to walk away but Dean clearly wasn't done yet.

"Wait, whoa, whoa, trust you?"

"Yeah."

It sounded _lame_ to even Ryan… and Ryan was a master at lame excuses….so of course Dean wasn't buying it…

"Come on, man, that's weak. You gotta give me a little bit more than that."

"I can't really explain it is all."

_Here we go… Matt sighed, bracing himself for the outburst._ He didn't have to wait long.

"Well, TOUGH. I'm not goin' anywhere until you do."

Sam sighed while Dean waited expectantly.

"I have these nightmares."

"I've noticed."

"And sometimes... _they come true."_

"Come again?" Dean seemed pretty stunned.

"What?" Matt didn't know if he had heard right.

"Look, guys... I dreamt about Jessica's death - for days before it happened."

"Sam, people have weird dreams, man. I'm sure it's just a coincidence." Matt reasoned even as Dean sat down on the bed.

"No, I dreamt about the blood dripping, her on the ceiling, the fire, everything, and I didn't do anything about it 'cause I didn't believe it. And now I'm dreaming about that tree, about our house, and about some woman inside screaming for help. I mean, that's where it all started, man, this has to mean something, right?"

Ryan started in shock.

Dean was overwhelmed. "I don't know."

Sam sat down across from Dean. "What do you mean you don't know, Dean? This woman might be in danger. I mean, this might even be the thing that killed Mom and Jessica!"

"All right, just slow down, would ya?" Dean staring to pace was never a good sign. "I mean, first you tell me that you've got the Shining? And then you tell me that I've gotta go back home? Especially when..."

"When what?"

"When I swore to myself that I would never go back there?" Dean's face had paled, a sad tremble to his lips. He looked away, turning his back to them; afraid that if looked he'd break down.

Sam sighed and walked to him. "Look, Dean, we have to check this out. Just to make sure." It was the voice that Dean could never deny…

"I know we do." He sighed.

**-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-**

"_**Life is what happens to you while you're busy making other plans."**_

― _John Lennon._

Keep smiling as always….

**Till next time.**

-**O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-**


	11. Chapter 11 : Home I

**Disclaimer:** Unfortunately, I don't own Supernatural or its characters. However I do own the AU universe and the OCs. _**The universe of Silthrims and Royalia are completely my creations and hence totally mine. Althea, Mara, Maya, Ryan, Matt and all other OCs definitely belong to me as well. **_

The story is UnBeta'd till date, so all mistakes, big or small, are definitely mine.

**A/N :** Hey there!

Hope you all are doing great… here's another update… Finally _Home_… Seeing that it is many of your favorite episode, I do hope you like it… Also I hope you like Matt's middle name… I was confused between Jonathan and Jeffery… in the end, I went with Jeffery…

-**O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-**

**Home I**

_I have these nightmares … And sometimes... they come true …._

**Lawrence, Kansas - Outside the Winchester old residence**

"Wow… all these years and we haven't ever been here… it's a great place, huh" Matt wondered why they had never returned – the house was just as beautiful as they had seen in the old photos of Sam and Dean. He had often wished they could come back and live there … but, of course he knew that could never be… even as he looked at Dean's face he could see the answer painfully etched in his eyes… _the memories …_ they could never live normal lives…

"You gonna be all right, man?" Matt asked quietly.

"Let me get back to you on that." Dean, as usual, diverted, getting out of the car.

Ryan breathed in the fresh air…_it was just a nightmare… _he repeated to himself, as Dean knocked on the front door. Ryan gasped as the door was opened by the woman of his nightmare… and judging by Sam's reaction, he knew it was the woman in _his_ dreams … _nightmares_ … as well… _Jenny …_

"Yes?"

"Sorry to bother you, ma'am, but we're with the Fed- "

Sam cut Dean off mid-sentence. "I'm Sam Winchester, and these are my brothers, Dean, Mattie and Ry. We used to live here. You know, we were just drivin' by, and we were wondering if we could come see the old place."

"Winchester. Yeah, that's so funny. You know, I think I found some of your photos the other night."

"You did?"

She nodded and stepped aside. "Come on in. I am Jenny…"

**-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-**

"And that woman, _Jenny_, that was the woman in your dreams?" Dean seemed overwhelmed.

_Let's imagine what he'd do if he found out I saw her in my nightmares as well… and well, I also knew her name… yeah, that'd go so well…_

"Yeah. And you hear what she was talking about? Scratching, flickering lights, both signs of a malevolent spirit."

"Yeah, well, I'm just freaked out that your weirdo visions are comin' true."

_See, Mom? That's exactly why I am never gonna tell them… it's bad enough Matt knows about all the mess and of course that turned out so **well**… only with Sammy and Dean, it would be thousand times worse… and imagine what'd happen when they finally understood Dad's hatred… _

Sam seemed to be panicking. "Well, forget about that for a minute. The thing in the house, do you think it's the thing that killed Mom and Jessica?"

"I don't know!" Dean _was overwhelmed_.

"Well, I mean, has it come back or has it been here the whole time?"

"Or maybe it's something else entirely, Sam, we don't know yet."

"Well, those people are in danger, Dean. We have to get 'em out of that house."

"And we WILL"

"NO, I mean NOW."

"And how you gonna do that, huh? You got a story that she's gonna believe?"

"Then what are we supposed to do?"

**-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-**

"We just gotta chill out, that's all. You know, if this was any other kind of job, what would we do? Dean didn't sound convinced as he advised Sam outside the gas station.

Sam sighed. "We'd try to figure out what we were dealin' with. We'd dig into the history of the house."

"Exactly, except this time, we already know what happened."

"Yeah, but how much do we know? I mean, how much do you actually remember?" Matt asked softly.

Dean paused for a while. "About that night, you mean?"

"Yeah." Sam's voice was even.

"Not much. I remember the fire... the heat…" Dean paused, swallowing back the pain, trying to keep his voice steady. He looked at Sam for a moment and then looked away. "And then I carried you out the front door."

Sam looked up at that."You did?"

Dean frowned. "Yeah, what, you never knew that?"

Sam shook his head. "No."

Matt and Ryan listened on in silence… their older siblings hardly spoke of their lives back then…

"And, well, you know Dad's story as well as I do. Mom was... was on the ceiling. And whatever put her there was long gone by the time Dad found her." Dean was trying hard o keep his voice from breaking.

"And he never had a theory about what did it?"

"If he did, he kept it to himself. God knows we asked him enough times."

"Okay. So, if we're gonna figure out what's goin' on now... we have to figure out what happened back then. And see if it's the same thing."

"Yeah. We'll talk to Dad's friends, neighbors, people who were there at the time."

Sam paused for a while."Does this feel like _just another_ job to you?"

For a while, Dean said nothing, and swallowed hard. They could almost see the mask being forced in place. "I'll be right back. I gotta go to the bathroom." And just like that, he left them. Standing next to the men's room, he dialed a number, which went straight to voicemail.

_**This is John Winchester. If this is an emergency, call my son, Dean at 866-907-3235**_.

Dean didn't know what to say but the beep seemed to help him make up his mind…

"_Dad…_" _ It was a word that tore at his heart every time he said it, more so now…he really wanted to see his father, to ask him … everything…_

"I know I've left you messages before. I don't even know if you'll get 'em. And I do remember the s**t that happened with Matt & Ry… I don't know why you did it and all…" It was a painful issue… Dean had always wondered what went wrong... but right now he didn't feel like judging right and wrong… He cleared his throat.

"But I'm with Sam and the kids. And we're in Lawrence. And there's somethin' in our old house. I don't know if it's the thing that killed Mom or not, but..." He couldn't help it anymore… his voice broke. "I don't know what to do…"

Silent tears fought to be let out as he tried to keep it together but it was so _hard_… it got harder with every passing moment… "So, whatever you're doin', if you could get here. _**Please**_. We… _**I**_ need your help, Dad."

**-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-**

_A toy monkey sat near the play pen… with cymbals in its hands. Without warning, it started up, clashing its cymbals together loudly while cackling. The man … plumber… looked up, confused. The toy stopped. The plumber stood up, trying to turn on the garbage disposal, but it didn't work. He rolled up his sleeve and put his hand down the disposal. He frowned, feeling something in the drain, but his hand came out empty. He put most of his arm back down again. Suddenly, the garbage disposal started up, his arm is being completely torn apart, as blood splattered everywhere. The cymbal-clashing monkey started up again, cackling as the plumber screams._

Ryan woke with a gasp.

"You okay?" Dean asked.

"Yeah, I'm g-good" He licked his lips, trying to calm himself. "Wh-where are we?"

"Mr. Guenther's Auto Repair… You coming?"

"Y-yeah… just give a second… I'll join you…"

He took deep breaths to calm himself and went indoors… his brothers had already started speaking to the owner, Mr Guenther, obviously.

"So you and John Winchester, you used to own this garage together?"

"Yeah, we used to, a long time ago. Matter of fact, it must be, uh... twenty years since John disappeared. So why are the cops interested all of a sudden? I've never seen three…_four_ of them together for questioning… just saying…"

"Uh, we're re-opening some of our unsolved cases, and the Winchester disappearance is one of 'em. It looks to be a big one." Dean had always been good at impromptu lies.

"Oh, well, what do you wanna know about John?"

"Well, whatever you remember, you know, whatever sticks out in your mind?"

"Well... he was a stubborn bastard, I remember that." He said with a chuckle. "And, uh, whatever the game, he hated to lose, you know? It's that whole Marine thing."

_They knew._

"But, oh ... well, he sure loved Mary. And he doted on those two kids."

Dean gave a sad smile, even as Sam asked nonchalantly, "But that was _before_ the fire?"

"That's right."

"He ever talk about that night?"

"No, not at first. Uh…I think he was in shock." He said with a sad sigh.

Sam continued even as Dean remained quiet, _for a change_. "Right. But eventually? What did he say about it?"

"Oh… he wasn't thinkin' straight. He said somethin' caused that fire and killed Mary."

"He ever say what did it?" Dean asked evenly.

"Nothin' did it. It was an accident - an electrical short in the ceiling or walls or somethin'. I begged him to get some help, but..."

"But what?"

"Oh, he just got worse and worse."

Dean frowned. "How?"

"Oh, he started readin' these strange ol' books. He started goin' to see this palm reader in town."

"_**Palm reader**_? Uh, do you have a name?"

"No!" He scoffed.

**-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-**

"I am telling you its gotta be her…!" Matt said excitedly as they waited for Missouri on her couch.

"Yeah? Let's see…and I always thought he meant the _state_" Dean was skeptical. He knew the twins had met Missouri, under terrible circumstances, of course… they had never known the exact details… it had been pretty painful for the both of them… However, Dean understood that Missouri was someone that the boys often went to for help… gladly… somehow he had never really met her… nor Sam either.

"She's awesome, dude…" Matt could hardly contain himself… even, Ryan seemed more relaxed.

"You have said that a thousand times, I guess?"

"You'll see…" Matt was clearly taken by her.

Dean's reply was cut as Missouri's lilting voice flowed out to the hall, even as she came out escorting a bald man. "All right, then. Don't you worry 'bout a thing. Your wife is crazy about you." She closed the door after him. "Whew. Poor bastard. His woman is cold-bangin' the gardener."

"Why didn't you tell him?" Dean almost scoffed at her….

"People don't come here for the truth. They come for good news."

Sam and Dean didn't really know what to say to that. The twins gave her warm hugs and she fussed over them.

"Huh, you got skinnier… Bobby didn't starve you, did he, Mattie? And why on earth are you ignoring poor Ryan… can't you see, he's worried sick…"

Matt stated to whine and she cut him off. "_**Mathew Jeffery Winchester!**_ Not a word more… We _will _talk about this later… I believe there are other pressing matters at the moment, boy…" She made for the next room… and then turned back to the startled older Winchester brother."Well? … Sam and Dean, come on already, I ain't got all day."

Dean and Sam exchanged a confused look but followed her to the next room.

"Well, lemme look at ya…" Then she laughed. "Oh, you boys grew up handsome. And you were one goofy-lookin' kid, too." She pointed at Dean, who gave her an incredulous glare while his younger siblings smirked at the new knowledge. "Sam." She held his hand, her eyes filled with sad concern. "Oh, honey... I'm sorry about your girlfriend."

Sam and Dean were shocked, Matt giving them the _I-told-you-so_ look.

"And your father …- he's missin'?"

Sam seemed to have finally overcome his initial shock. "How'd you know all that?"

"Well, you were just thinkin' it just now." She said without any ado.

Sam raised his eyebrows, surprised.

Dean needed answers. "Well, where is he? Is he okay?"

"I don't know."

"Don't know? Well, you're supposed to be a psychic, right?" Dean wasn't happy with _ I don't know…_

"Boy, you see me sawin' some bony tramp in half? You think I'm a magician?" Missouri scowled. "I may be able to read thoughts and sense energies in a room, but I can't just pull facts out of thin air. Sit! Please." Sam smirked at Dean. It seemed like ages since anyone told Dean off or snapped at him, which she did as soon as they took their seats.

"Boy, you put your foot on my coffee table, I'm 'a whack you with a spoon!"

"I didn't do anything."

"But you were _**thinkin'**_ about it."

Dean couldn't help raising his brows even as his siblings enjoyed themselves… _they were enjoying it a little too much_…

Dean glared at them and Sam got back to the topic. "Okay… So, our _dad_ - when did you first meet him?"

"He came for a reading. A few days after the fire. I just told him what was really out there in the dark. I guess you could say... I drew back the curtains for him."

"What about the fire?" Dean asked with bated breath. "D-Do you know about what killed our mom?"

"A little. Your daddy took me to your house. He was hopin' I could sense the echoes, the fingerprints of this thing."

"And could you?"

"I..." She shook her head.

Sam continued his probe."What was it?"

"I don't know." She said softly. "Oh, but it was evil."

They told her what they had found out…

"So... you think somethin' is back in that house?" Missouri seemed puzzled.

"Definitely."

"I don't understand."

"_What_?"

"I haven't been back inside, but I've been keepin' an eye on the place, and it's been quiet. No sudden deaths, no freak accidents. Why is it actin' up now?"

"I don't know. But Dad going missing and Jessica dying and now this house all happening at once - it just feels like something's starting." Sam really needed answers.

"That's a _comforting_ thought." Dean didn't try to keep the dark humor out of his voice.

**-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-**

"Sam, Dean. What are you doing here?" Jenny's looked shaken, as she opened the door, holding Ritchie close to herself.

"Hey, Jenny. This is our friend, Missouri." Sam trailed off seeing her very upset.

"If it's not too much trouble, we were hoping to show her the old house. You know, for old time's sake."

"You know, this isn't a good time. I'm kind of busy."

Dean ignored the tremble in her voice. "Listen, Jenny, it's important. Ow!"

Missouri smacked him on the back of the head. "Give the poor girl a break, can't you see she's upset?" She turned to Jenny. "Forgive this boy, he means well, he's just not the sharpest tool in the shed, but hear me out." She said soothingly, ignoring Dean's scowl.

"About what?"

"About this house."

"What are you talking about?"

"I think you know what I'm talking about. You think there's _something_ in this house, something that wants to hurt your family. Am I mistaken?"

"Who are you?" Jenny was stunned. She didn't know what to believe anymore.

"We're people who can help, who can stop this thing. But you're gonna have to trust us, just a little."

**-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-**

"I don't know if you boys should be disappointed or relieved, but this ain't the thing that took your mom." Sam really needed answers.

"Wait, are you sure?" Missouri nodded. Sam was edgy and not satisfied – he needed to be sure. "How do you know?"

"It isn't the same energy I felt the last time I was here. It's somethin' different."

"What is it?"

"Not it." She opened the closet. "_**Them**_. There's more than one spirit in this place."

**-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-**

"Seems you have brought everything I have asked for…" She patted Ryan, as they gathered around a table where Matt and Ryan had put down the different herbs and roots that Missouri had asked them to bring.

"So, what is all this stuff, anyway?" Dean asked.

"Angelica Root, Van Van oil, crossroad dirt, a few other odds and ends."

Dean frowned. "Yeah? What are we supposed to do with it?"

"We're gonna put them inside the walls in the north, south, east, west corners on each floor of the house."

"We'll be punchin' holes in the dry wall. Jenny's gonna _**love**_ that." Dean gave Sam a look.

Missouri gave a sly smile. "She'll _**live**_."

"And this'll destroy the spirits?"

"It should. It should purify the house completely. Sam, Dean and myself… we'll each take a floor. Matt, you go with Dean and Ryan can help Sam. But we work fast. Once the spirits realize what we're up to, things are gonna get _**bad**_."

**-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-**

Upstairs, Ryan took a bedroom in the eastern side while Sammy took one next to the stairs. Ryan's room seemed to be a study of sorts… wooden racks filled with books… he walked over to the eastern wall and hammered a hole. Once done, he put the hammer down. _That was easy_

He realized he'd spoken a little too soon as the cases began to rattle… he didn't wait around and put the pouch in the hole, even as something pierced his shoulder… the pain blinded him as he fell to the floor, smacking his head against a book shelf … his vision swam … he tried to stay awake but soon black void engulfed him…

**-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-**

"_**Brothers don't necessarily have to say anything to each other- they can sit in a room and be together and just be completely comfortable with each other."**_

_~ Leonardo Dicaprio_

**Till next time.**

-**O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-**


	12. Chapter 12 : Home II

**Disclaimer:** Unfortunately, I don't own Supernatural or its characters. However I do own the AU universe and the OCs. _**The universe of Silthrims and Royalia are completely my creations and hence totally mine. Althea, Mara, Maya, Ryan, Matt and all other OCs definitely belong to me as well. **_

The story is UnBeta'd till date, so all mistakes, big or small, are definitely mine.

-**O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-**

**Home II**

_There's more than one spirit in this place…_

Dean punched a hole in the kitchen wall with his axe.

He didn't hear the drawer opening. He was ready to put the pouch in when he finally heard a noise…and Matt's scream "Look out!"

Matt tackled Dean to the floor, just as a knife hurled itself into a cabinet. Dean quickly pulled a table in front of them as a hail of knives sailed towards them, embedding in the table. Matt put the pouch in the hole and everything seemed to stop.

"Whoa… you okay?"

They heard Missouri scream. "Go!" Dean told Matt. "I'll check on Sammy and Ry…!"

Dean rushed upstairs. He heart froze when he found Sam lying limply on the floor of a room, a lamp's cord wound tightly around his neck.

"Sam!" He tried to get the cord off, but it refused to budge. Sam was almost out cold. Dean ran to the wall and kicked a hole with all his might. As soon as he placed the bag of herbs inside, a blinding white light left the room. He rushed back to Sam, who was completely weak and lying limply trying to breathe. Dean pulled away the cord from around his neck and drew Sam into a fierce hug. Dean's heart was thudding.

"Ry…" Sammy croaked and Dean paled. Putting Sam down as gently he could at his frantic pace, he raced out in search of the youngest Winchester.

**-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-**

The first thing Ryan felt was the pain…. and someone calling him… He knew the voice …

"D-de…" He tried to speak but his voice sounded muffled, even to his ears… by some miracle, however, the person must have heard him…

"Shh… I am right here… don't move… you hurt your head … and you're still bleeding…And only you could be injured by a knife in a study … I mean, who keeps knives in study… paper knives, I understand… but this ain't no paper knife, buddy…"

"Wh-?"

Ryan didn't understand… Something swam into his line of vision and Ryan saw a knife…

"Huh!" _Imagine that… Et tu, Knife?_ _ Wait what the hell was he saying? _He tried to sit up…

"Don't move, idiot… this looks like a 911…"

"Wh- NO!" Ryan sat up, panic overriding the pain, even as his body made its protest known to him as he started keeling over…

"Whoa-!" Dean caught him before he face planted.

"N- … pl's, D'?" Ryan didn't want them to get into trouble because of him…And visits to the ER were always troublesome…

"Did you not hear what I said? The _knife wound_ is still bleeding … it needs to be stitched … and you must have hit your head against a book shelf…its bleeding as well…Thank God, the knife missed any arteries or it'd be bye-bye Ry…"

"Pl's, D'n?" Ryan was faintly aware of the slur in his words… _Well, can't help it with all this room spinning and all_

"The room's not spinning, genius… it's your head…and the blood loss…" Dean said with concern.

_How did he know? Must have said it out loud…_

"You've d'n it b'f'r… "

Dean sighed. _Darn, his brothers had him wrapped around their pinkies…God, it was unfair!_

"Is't ov'r?" Ryan slurred.

"Yeah… It's gone… now quit movin'…Let me see, what I can do…"

**-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-**

"You sure this is over?" Sam asked, dressing Ryan's wounds… thankfully, they had stopped bleeding…Surprisingly, Ryan didn't have a serious concussion, at least he had answered all their questions correctly, hadn't thrown up or passed out again - he did have a headache and the blood loss was taking its toll, not to mention, he was getting cranky with all the probing and prodding.

They were in the kitchen… the house seemed at peace…

"I'm sure. Why? Why do you ask?" Missouri asked.

"Never mind." He sighed, an uneasy feeling nagging at him. "It's nothin', I guess." Ryan whimpered – the kid was pretty out of it by then, doped on painkillers, even though they'd given him only mild ones considering his head injury and all… he was a lightweight, all right…

"Hello? We're home!" Jenny voice stopped further conversation. "Oh my God, what happened here?"

**-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-**

_The night seemed peaceful…Jenny yawned, putting down the magazine she had been reading on her bedside table. After turning off the light and sliding underneath the covers, she intended to get taken by peaceful sleep. A few seconds later, her bed started shaking … she opened her eyes, startled. The bed began to shake more violently. She screamed, rushing out of bed. _

Ryan woke with a gasp. Everything was dark… and he couldn't sit up… his body didn't seem to respond…His head hurt and his shoulder seemed to be on fire… _what's wrong with me?!_

He heard footsteps…he tried to sit up again and felt himself keeling… he felt strong arms supporting him in a gentle yet firm hold… everything seemed fuzzy but he knew the smell… worn leather and coffee…and a lingering aftershave or cologne tinged with the fading smell of gunpowder…

"D-de…?" his voice sounded awful even to his ears… "Wha- where …?!"

"Shhh…it's okay… you're okay… calm down, kiddo…" the voice was a whisper - somehow it sounded far off… but it was full of warmth, promising of safety… Ryan sensed a feeling of calm spread through him…and then he remembered the nightmare… his vision…

"De...! Jenny -" He tried to sit up… he felt the comforting hand forcing him back.

"It's over, Ry… it's done… Jenny is all right… she's safe now…"

"No- I- "

"Shhh…it was just a nightmare… sleep kiddo… everything's alright…"

Ryan felt the calloused warm hands rubbing circles in his back and another stroking his hair… there was something different about Dean's hands… something different about the smell…but he felt safe and was soon lulled into peaceful sleep.

**-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-**

"All right, so, tell me again, what are we still doin' here?" Sometimes Dean didn't follow Sam's mind very well.

"I don't know. I just…I still have a bad feeling."

Matt scowled. "Why? Missouri did her whole Zelda Rubenstein thing, the house should be clean, it should be over."

"Yeah, well, probably. But I just wanna make sure, that's all." Sam couldn't exactly put his finger on it yet but he did feel something amiss.

"Yeah, well, problem is we could be sleeping in a bed right now or more importantly, we should be watching over, Ry" Dean was very concerned for the youngest brother. He slid down in his seat and closed his eyes. Sam looked up at Jenny's bedroom window and suddenly he saw her screaming, just like in his dream.

"Guys. Look, guys!"

They didn't need to be told anything anymore- they rushed out of the car, sprinting towards the house.

"You two grab the kids, I'll get Jenny." Dean told them.

Inside Sari's bedroom, the figure made out of fire stood by her closet, even as Dean rushed to Jenny's bedroom door.

"Jenny!"

"I can't open the door!" Her voice was oozing fear and panic.

"Stand back!" She moved back as Dean kicked down the door. "Come on." Dean urged her into action.

"No, my kids!"

"Sam's got your kids, come on."

Meanwhile, while carrying Ritchie in his arms, Sam and Matt reached Sari's bedroom - she was screaming for _HELP_.

Passing Ritchie to Matt, Sam went Sari's bed and picked her up. "Don't look. Don't look!" He chanted to the children even as they left the bedroom.

By then, Dean and Jenny had rushed out of the house.

Inside the house, carrying the kids between them, Sam followed Matt downstairs till suddenly he felt his senses tingling.

He passed Sari to Matt. "All right, Matt, you lead them out, quick!"

"_What_! I am not leaving without you!"

"MATT! _Just GO_!"

A sudden sense of dread filled Matt as a shiver rolled down his spine. "I won't" He put the kids down, passing Ritchie to Sari. "Sari, take your brother outside as fast as you can, and don't look back."

Suddenly, an invisible force sent both Winchesters to their knees. They slid backwards into another room, crashing into a table. Sari screamed, running outside with Ritchie to Dean and Jenny. Dean knelt down to Sari's eye level."Sari, where are Sam and Matt?"

The kid was spooked and was crying. "They're inside. Something's got them."

Panicked, Dean rushed to the front door, but before he could get any close, it slammed shut on its own, sealing his siblings indoors…

**-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-**

Dean chopped down parts of the door furiously… Eventually, he was able to step through.

"Sam? Matt?!" He found them flung across the wall. His fury knew no bounds at his brothers' plight and he raised his gun to fire at the figure on fire.

Sam cut him off, "NO, don't! DON'T!

"_What_ -why?!"

"Because I know who it is. I can see her now."

Suddenly the fire vanished, revealing Mary Winchester -exactly as she was the night she died. Dean's hand shook and his expression softened. In shock, he lowered his gun slowly.

"Mom?" _It's impossible… _A part of his brain screamed but the other part was still in shock and another part that had fantasized and prayed for a miracle ever since that day. Mary smiled, stepping closer to him.

"Dean." She said with a soft smile … there was so much love there, in that one word – Dean couldn't keep the tears away. He wanted to hold her and keep her with them forever… he didn't want to let go, again… _ever_…

Mary then walked away towards Sam and Matt. Sam couldn't take his eye off her…

"Sam." Sam smiled weakly, crying- he wanted to tell her so many things, just wanted to be held in her arms once more. His mother's smile faded. "I'm sooo sorry."

"For what?"

She looked at him sadly, but didn't say anything. She then turned to Matt. She paused for a while, her eyes piercing into his very soul. Then she smiled gently, only as mothers could."Mathew…" She said softly.

Matt froze…he felt like an outsider intruding on their time together… like someone who had changed her family and disrespected her memory. Mary smiled again, as if reading his mind.

"You're a good brother. Don't let the sun go down on your anger, child."

"I-I.."

Mary smiled at them one more time. Then walking away from them, she looked up at the ceiling, fury etched on her face.

"You get out of my house. And let go of my sons."

Once again, she was entirely engulfed in flames; the fire hit the ceiling and disappeared.

The force holding Sam and Matt to the wall disappeared as well. They walked over to Dean, exchanging stunned and sad looks. Dean looked as lost as Sam felt, silent tears rolling down their faces.

"Now it's over." Sam said softly, a part of him wishing it hadn't been so soon…

_In Missouri's guest bedroom, Ryan sighed, finally slipping into a peaceful sleep, mumbling, "It's done…"_

**-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-**

The next morning found Dean standing by the car with Jenny, looking through old photos.

"Thanks for these."

She smiled softly, "Don't thank me, they're yours." With a grateful nod, Dean put the trunk of photos into the car.

Missouri joined Sam on the front steps of the house. "Well, there are no spirits in there anymore, this time for sure."

"Not even my mom?"

"No." Missouri's heart broke for the boys, but she couldn't give false hope… she couldn't do it to these kids, who had already suffered so much…

"What happened?"

"Your mom's spirit and the poltergeist's energy, they cancelled each other out. Your mom destroyed herself goin' after the thing."

"Why would she do something like that?"

Missouri gave a sad smile. "Well, to protect her boys, of course."

Sam nodded, with tears in his eyes. Missouri started to put her arms around him and then checked herself. "Sam, I'm sorry."

"For what?"

"You sensed it was here, didn't you? Even when, I couldn't." She said sadly.

"What's happening to me?" It was a question that had been haunting him for days…

"I know I should have all the answers, but I don't know."

Dean called. "Sam, you ready?"

Sam nodded, moving to the car. Jenny thanked them with soft pats to their arms.

"You two be good…You hear me, Mathew?"

"Sure, Missouri… Don't worry… You take care…"

"Don't you boys be strangers"

"We won't."

"See you around," she said as Jenny waved. The Winchesters drove away smiling, with warmth in their hearts, each engrossed in their own thoughts….

**-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-**

Once home, Missouri set her purse on the table.

"Those boys…they have such powerful abilities. But why they couldn't sense their own father, I have no idea." She looked over to the figure hunched on her couch.

John Winchester felt old. He pulled his hand across his face tiredly."Mary's spirit – do you really think she saved the boys?"

"I do."

John nodded sadly and twisted his wedding ring on his finger.

"John Winchester, I could just slap you. Why won't you go talk to your _own_ children?"

John felt broken from inside out. "God,I want to. But they hate me and what would I tell them, Missouri? They won't believe me…Hell, you didn't…"

"Really, _John-"_

"You have no idea how _**much**_ I wanna see 'em. But I can't. Not yet. Not until I know the truth."

**-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-**

"_**A mother's love for her child is like nothing else in the world. It knows no law, no pity, it dares all things and crushes down remorselessly all that stands in its path..."**_  
><em>- Agatha Christie<em>

_Whoa! Did I just bring John back?! What on earth am I thinking?! And why on earth is Missouri on his side after what he had done to his sons in the past? Even I am not sure about it… not 100%, at least…Please drop me your views and opinions._

_Sorry for the long delay, though…I'm snail slow when it comes to writing… I tried but couldn't finish the job any faster, so, I understand if you're irked with me… Please let me know what you thought of this chappie… I'm thinking of moving to Faith next… what would you say?_

Keep smiling as always….

**Till next time.**

-**O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-**


End file.
